Bottom Of My Heart
by baby-gurl88
Summary: UPDATED CH25 FINAL CHAPTER When Abby found out she had a new job she never expected to come across the one thing she'd avoided since high school. Randy Orton! Please r
1. So we meet again

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my new story please tell me what you all think I'm a little undecided?**

Abigail picked up the tray of drinks and balanced them in her hand before walking out of the kitchen and into the restaurant. It was a busy night and Abigail was just hoping to get out on time.

"Hey Abby got another order up." Matt another waiter yelled out to her.

Abigail gave Matt a wave to let him know she had heard him. As she walked back over to the kitchen one of her friends came and almost fell on top of her.

"Tom get off I have to work." Abigail said pushing her very drunk friend off of her.

"But Abby you have to party…you're leaving tomorrow." He slurred at Abigail trying to stand.

Abigail just pushed past him and walked into the kitchen. As she stood waiting for the rest of the drinks to be loaded up her friend Kathy came over. "Tom has a point you know you're leaving us tomorrow and you have to work. I'll cover for you if you want to sneak out and go out with your friends." Kathy said.

"We went out last night plus half of them are out there anyway so thanks I'm going to miss you now who am I going to cover my arse." Abigail said pulling Kathy into a hug.

"Now don't start or I'm going to get all teary." Kathy said pushing Abigail out the door.

As Kathy helped the last person out the door before locking it behind him she turned back around. She went and sat down next to Abigail and poured herself a drink.

"Well that's the last tray of drinks I'll ever carry for money." Abigail said kicking off her shoes.

A few of the other waitress' and waiters came and joined Abigail and Kathy sitting at the table.

"So when do you leave?" one of the waiters asked.

"Tomorrow morning at six o'clock." Abby said.

"And then what?" another waiter asked.

Before Abigail could answer Kathy cut her off. "Then her very generous friend is driving her to the airport and then after four excruciating hours on a plane her very good friend Randy will pick her up from the airport."

"Who's Randy?" Matt teased in a sing song voice.

"Just an old friend we grew up together and haven't seen each other in years." Abby said.

Abby stood watching the bags go around and around on the carousel she was nervous about seeing Randy again she'd been thinking about it her whole flight. As she pulled her suitcase off she realised that they would be working together so she and him would just have to put the past behind them and move on they were friends before they could be friends again.

As Abby wheeled her suitcase out of the airport and over to one of the benches that she had told Randy to pick her up from, as she sat down she scanned with her eyes to see if Randy was around.

No sign of him yet he was most probably caught in traffic. Abby thought to herself as she sat back into the bench and watched the people all around her come and go.

Abigail suddenly had a flashback to when she was in high school. It was the last time she'd spoken to Randy until a month ago.

"_Hey Abby, can we talk?" Randy Orton asked running down the hallway to Abby._

"_Um okay…but are you sure I mean someone might see us?" Abby said in a sarcastic voice_

_Randy ignored her comment. "I wanted to see if you were okay my mum told me about what happened. I'm sorry Abby."_

"_I'm fine Randy just fine." Abby said turning around._

"_Abby wait…did you want to go out after school get something to eat we can talk or something…" Randy said._

_Abby turned back a round and walked over to Randy. "Why are you doing this now is it because of what happened because I don't want your sympathy I got enough of it coming in from all over. You haven't spoken a word to me since for ever and now all of a sudden you feel obligated too well just leave me alone Randy because I don't ever want to speak to you again." Abby screamed before running down the hallway an into the girls toilets tears streaming down her face as she went._

_Randy stared after Abby and was about to go after her when one of his mates came up and tackled him into a locker. Randy shook his head before beginning to wrestle with his friend._

Abby was pulled out of her flash back b someone waving a hand in front of her face.

"Excuse me miss? Were you waiting for a taxi because I can get one for you if you'd like?" a man asked Abby.

"Huh? No I'm fine." Abby said looking around she realised that it was now dark. How long had she been sitting there for? As she looked down at her watch she realised Randy was supposed to be here two hours ago.

Abigail suddenly felt cold and as she pulled on a sweater she realised that she had no idea where Randy could be? Where she should be and how to get anywhere, all of a sudden it hit Abby she was stranded.

**A/N: Okay there you go first chapter please tell me what you think? I apologise I meant to have this up ages ago but I've had the flu for weeks now and haven't had the chance to get on the computer so please R&R thanks. I promise the next chapter will be up asap.**


	2. Look but Don't Touch

**A/N: Thankyou all so much for the great reviews... on with the story!**

Randy opened the door and let the room service guy in. As Randy tipped the man his phone began to ring. Randy looked at the idea and realised it was his mother. What was she doing calling him? They usually didn't speak until Mondays and it was Wednesday.

"Hey Mum. What's up?" Randy said answering his phone.

"Randal Keith Orton, how could you forget!" his mum screamed down the phone to him.

Randy pulled the phone away from his head as his mum continued to scream. After she'd stopped he put it back up to his ear.

"Chill mum what'd I forget…it's not your birthday is it?" Randy asked.

"I can't believe I gave birth to an idiot. What was the one thing you had to do today?" his mother said.

Randy stood silent for a minute before it hit him. "Shit mum where is she?" he quickly said.

"She is waiting at the airport for you. She's been there for three hours now thank god that girl had some sense to call me or she'd have no idea where to…"

Randy never heard the end of what his mum was saying he'd already hung up and was halfway to the car park.

She was going to kill him. Randy thought as he drove towards the airport.

Abby sat inside the airport now she had already gone through all the shops and had eaten something from the food court but now she was bored, tired and most of all pissed off. When she saw Randy she was going to kill him.

Randy ran into the airport and quickly scanned around before he noticed her. He began to slowly walk over when he stopped himself. That couldn't be Abby. And if it was Abigail she sure had changed. He thought back to the Abby from high school.

High school Abby had big frizzy brown hair that was always everywhere, she had to wear these big ugly glasses that took up half of her face, and she also had braces.

Randy looked at the Abby once again her hair was now straightened and had grown out past her shoulders, the glasses were gone and Abby had filled out in all the right places. This was definitely a different Abby to the one he'd use to know.

All of a sudden Randy was bundled over in pain. He clutched at his stomach and looked up to see who had punched him. As he slowly looked up he realised who it was. "Abby."

Abby didn't say anything just stared at Randy and waited until he straightened up. "What the hell did you punch me for?" Randy asked.

"Oh gee Randy I don't know maybe because I've been stuck at this airport for three hours with nothing to do and nowhere to go!" Abby said.

"Sorry Abby okay I don't know what to say I forgot okay." Randy said reaching for Abby's bags.

"Well I guess I shouldn't be to shocked I mean gee it ain't the first time you forgot me, and I can carry my own bags." Abby said grabbing her bags and walking out of the airport.

"Yep that sure ain't the Abby I use to know." Randy said to himself before following her out of the airport.

Abby watched the buildings pass by her out of the window she hadn't said a word to Randy since they'd gotten in the car and she didn't intend to. She just hoped he'd take the hint and not speak to her.

"So you sure have changed Abby." Randy said breaking the silence

So much for hope, Abby thought to herself. "Yeah well that happens. Pity I can't say the same for you." Abby answered.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked pulling up at the hotel.

"I mean your still the same cocky full of himself guy with no memory who expects everyone to just drop what there doing and answer to him." Abby said, getting out of the car and walking into the hotel.

Randy got out of the car and was about to lock the door when he noticed Abigails suitcase in the backseat. He seriously considered leaving it so she would have to come ask him for it but something inside him made him walk back into the hotel with her suitcase.

He walked over to the desk to find out what room she was in but when he asked the girl told him they had no one staying in the hotel under that name. As he made the girl check again he heard someone talking on the pay phone around the corner from him.

"Yeah I know…well I got to the hotel but apparently they misplaced my booking and have no vacancies anyway. I don't know what to do I mean I don't know the area I don't have a car all I have…" Abby's voice trailed off and Randy moved closer to the edge of the wall to hear what she was saying.

"I'm here it's just I left my suitcase in his car…I am not going to talk to him again but I need my suitcase. I'm going to go well first I'm going to get my suitcase then I don't know try and find a cheap motel." Abby said and a few seconds later Randy heard a click as she hung the phone back on the receiver.

He peeked around the corner and saw Abby walking back towards him, he quickly stepped out in front of her, and he had just got an idea.

"Hey Abigail I think I have something that belongs to you." Randy said rolling her suitcase out in front of her, he was about to say something else when he noticed that Abby had tears in her eyes.

"Randy just leaves me alone." Abigail said grabbing her suitcase and walking towards the exit of the hotel.

"Wait Abby where are you going?" Randy yelled out after her completely forgetting what he'd just overheard.

"I'm going to go find somewhere to sleep. God knows where at this time but hey there's got to be someplace right?" Abby said with a laugh wiping her eyes quickly.

"I ain't going to let you walk out into the middle of the might with no where tog o and you not knowing where you're going." Randy said.

"I know exactly where I'm going." Abby said.

"Oh then please tell me because I'm dying to know how a girl who was born and raised and has never left Missouri until now knows exactly where she's going." Randy said now walking along side Abby.

"I know where I'm going." Abby repeated. "Away from you." She added putting down her suitcase and turning to face Randy.

"Listen come back to the hotel I've go two beds in my room and then tomorrow when we wake up you can start your job and I'll continue with mine it'll be like today never happened." Randy said smiling.

Abby stared at Randy for awhile his smile always won her over even when she completely hated him he could still smile and she'd have already forgiven him. At least that was before now she knew that smile was just a way to win people over behind it lay lies and backstabbing.

"Abby c'mon you know you want to." Randy said.

Abby looed around it was pitch black except for the lights from the hotel, it was three in the morning it was going to be hard to find somewhere to stay let alone find her way back here tomorrow morning. It would be just one night in separate beds she could live with just one night.

As Abby got into bed she turned off the light by her side of the room, all she wanted was to go to sleep it had been a long day and she just wanted it over with already. Randy was having a shower and just as Abby closed her eyes the door from the bathroom swung open ad Randy flicked on all the lights.

Randy heard Abigail groan as he stepped out of the bathroom. He then realised she was in bed she'd probably gone to sleep. And he'd just woken her up. "Sorry Abs was you asleep." Randy said walking over towards her.

"No." Abby said with a sarcastic voice before sitting up, as she rubbed her eyes and her vision came back she noticed Randy was walking around the hotel room in just a towel.

Abby felt herself getting hot, she needed a drink she kicked off the covers and walked over to the fridge. She tried to get the picture of Randy in a towel with droplets of water on him out of her head she closed her eyes and tried to picture the most disgusting thing it didn't take long for something to come into Abby's mind.

Now all she felt was chills, she grabbed the drink and poured it in a glass, as she turned around she noticed that Randy now had some pants on but he was staring at her.

"Randy what?" Abby said moving back over to her bed.

Randy couldn't help but stare, lucky he was wearing loose pants. Maybe she hadn't noticed but all she had on was a pair of panties and a tank top, which was extremely tight and very low, cut.

Randy couldn't take his eyes off of Abby he had a sudden urge to just kiss her right then but his dreams were shattered when Abby let out a little scream as she realised what she had on and dove back under her covers and faced the wall not looking at Randy.

Abby mentally kicked herself, but as Randy turned off the light and she lay in the dark she couldn't help but like the looks Randy been giving her. She'd been wanting him to give her that look ever since high school the look of something he wanted but couldn't have.


	3. Fresh Start Maybe Not

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I tried in this chpater to give bit more background infor on the characters but i didn't want to reveal to much because thats saved for a later chapter**

Abby slept peacefully, she was dreaming and did not want to wake up. As Abby fell back into a deep sleep a buzzing sound began behind Randy's head yet he did not move either as both slept someone knocked at the door before slipping the a key into the room to unlock the door.

"Randy gets your ass out of bed its 11 o clock!" a voice yelled causing Randy to sit up in bed and Abby to scream.

Abby looked around the room holding her hand to her chest the first thing she noticed was a large man standing in front of her bed staring at her the next thing was Randy sitting next to her. In her bed!

"Oh gee sorry Ran I didn't know you had someone here. I'll come back later." The man said continuing to stare at Abby.

Abby ignored the man and turned around to face Randy. "What are you doing in my bed! And who the hell is that?" she screamed at him while pointing at the man.

"Abby calm down, this is Dave we work together and I guess you do as well now. And I'm in bed with you because last night you woke me up with your screaming and I was comforting you and I fell asleep okay." Randy said.

Abby blushed, she'd forgotten about her nightmare. It had seemed so real and then something had pushed it away in her dream it was Randy she had no idea he'd been there in reality to.

Randy got up out of the bed and headed for the bathroom telling Dave on the way to give him 10 minutes and he'll be ready to go.

Abby was about to say something but was silenced with the slam of the bathroom door she looked again over at Dave who had now sat down on a chair he looked at her and she quickly turned away. She couldn't help but smile as he laughed.

She watched as Dave got up and extended his hand towards her "Dave Batista, nice to meet you." He said shaking Abby's hand.

"Abigail Young. But most people just call me Abby." She said releasing her hand from his.

She watched as he moved back to the chair and turned her head as she heard the shower turn on. "So how do you know Randy?" he asked.

"Oh me and randy go way back, we were born in the same hospital on the same floor in the same ward in the same room. Our mums became friends and so did we up until high school." Abby said

"Wow I can't even remember some of the people I went to high school with let alone when I was a little kid." Dave said. "It must be cool to have that I met you know everything about each other."

"Yeah, just like brother and sister." Abby said flatly. "So you're a wrestler?" she asked changing the subject.

"Yep, and what about you?" he asked.

"Me? I'm the new photographer." Abby said with a smile.

"Cool, you better get my good side." Dave said putting his hand to his chin and tilting his head to the left and then right.

"You're almost as cocky as Randy." Abby said laughing.

"God, I hope not." Dave said laughing he stopped as Randy came out of the bathroom.

Randy had been thinking about Abby during his shower, when he'd woken up last night to her screaming he was suddenly throw back to when they were little and use to have sleep overs and Abby would always end up in Randy's bed by morning nothing ever happened she just said she felt safe. Randy kept her bad dreams away.

So last night when Abby began screaming he did the only thing he could think of he got in bed with and held her as she calmed down. The last time they'd slept like that was a long time ago he remembered it Abby was 12 he was 13 and she climbed through his bedroom window and began to cry the next morning Abby's father came over and found them asleep and took Abby by the arm and they didn't see each other until high school after that.

"Well it seems you two get along well doesn't it?" Randy said throwing some clothes in his bag. "Ready Dave?"

"Yeah I guess but what about Abby? How are you getting to the arena?" He asked.

Abby stared at the floor before looking up. "I'll take a cab just tell me where it is. I don't want to hold you guys up." Abby said.

Randy told Abby the address and walked over to the door. "C'mon Dave lets go."

"Randy we don't have to be there right away we can surely wait for Abby to get ready." Dave said. Abby smiled but her face dropped as Randy shook his head.

"She's a chick they take an hour to get ready, she even said herself she'll take a cab it'll be fine." Randy said.

"Geez Randy not all chicks take an hour to get ready just the ones you go out with plus it's my rental, I'm driving so if I want to wait then I'll wait but if you want to go that's fine you can take a cab." Dave said. He watched as Randy threw down his bag and sat down on the bed and telling Abby to hurry up.

Fifteen minutes later Abby was ready and they were on there way. Dave talked to Abby the entire ride there and Randy was ignored. It wasn't until Dave asked Abby about her family that Randy sat up straight and leaned forward a little to see what Abby was going to say.

"My mum died when I was younger so my dad I guess did the best he could but it wasn't always the best with him so lucky for me some people took me in and cared for me they were my real family." Abby said looking in the rear-view mirror into Randy's eyes.

"Wow that's real good that you had someone like that." Dave said.

"Yeah." Abby said looking out the window not saying anything for the rest of the trip.

When they arrived at the arena Abby thanked Dave and said she'd most probably catch up with him later. Abby looked at Randy before walking off into the arena.

Randy followed Abby down the hallway. He finally called out to her she turned around.

"Abby, what's up? I've done nothing wrong. I thought we were having a fresh start. C'mon talk to me. You used to always talk to me?" Randy said putting his hand on Abby's arm.

"Randy of course you've done nothing wrong, and you now exactly why I don't talk to you anymore. Oh and a fresh start sounds good except I don't like the we. How about this I'll stay away from you and you stay away from me. Okay?" Abby said pulling away from his arm and walking off ignoring Randy's calls.

Randy sat in his locker room once again forced to remember the past.

"_How could you Randy? How could you tell the entire school? I trusted you." Abby yelled at Randy through tears._

_Randy just stood there not saying anything it was poring down rain and he was standing on his porch while Abby stood yelling at him in the rain._

"_Abby come inside, please I can explain." Randy said._

"_Explain what Randy how you spread my one secret around the school in one day or what about how all my trust for you has now flown right out the window along with our friendship. Explain that?" Abby said turning around and walking off into the rain._

Randy sat up straight he realised that as he'd moved on he'd left his past with Abby behind now was his chance to get back what they once had.


	4. Daydreaming

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews.**

"And this is where we have our meetings you will meet here before every show and after if you miss a meeting you are to come find me and I will fill you in on the contents of the meeting this meeting area changes every week but you'll get the hang of it eventually, you go out there and take the photos you are not to get in the way of the wrestlers even if it means sacrificing a shot, you will wear all black or dark colours you are to seem invisible to everyone. Do you understand?"

Abby stood her eyes open with shock in the past ten minutes the man in front of her who hadn't even disclosed his name had gone through every single rule never even pausing to take a breath.

"Miss Young do you understand what I just said?" the man asked one again.

"Yes." Abby said nodding her head. "Is that all?"

"I guess, you can go now but be back here in 3 hours." The man said turning and walking away.

Abby looked around trying to remember something that would help her get back to this spot later on. After turning in circles for a few seconds she noticed a couple of chairs she walked over and sat down.

Three hours would fly by she told herself plus who else was she going to see. As she opened up her bag and searched for her disc man she realised that she'd left it in Dave's car with the rest of her stuff.

She cursed before getting up and walking down the corridor she knew wherever Dave would be surely Randy wouldn't be too far behind.

"Randy what's up with you? You've been weird all afternoon, Adam told me when he came to talk about your match tonight you weren't even really listening he had to repat himself five times that ain't like you man." Dave said watching his friend pace up and down the locker room.

"Nothings wrong." Randy snapped, he'd stopped pacing and was now staring at Dave.

"Chill man I was just asking." Dave said.

Randy was about to sit down when someone knocked on the door, he walked over and opened it. When he saw who was standing there he didn't say anything, he just stared.

"Randy who is it?" Dave said coming up behind him.

Dave looked over Randy and saw Abby standing there. "Hey Abby what's up? Come on in." Dave said pushing the door open.

Abby didn't look at Randy she moved past him and stepped into the room. "Hey Dave, sorry to come barging in like this but um I sort of left all my stuff in your car before." Abby said noticing out of the corner of her eye Randy closing the door and going and sitting down.

Dave watched Abby's eyes track Randy but quickly turned back to Dave after he'd sat down.

"Its fine Abby come on we can go and grab your stuff now." Dave said walking out the door followed shortly by Abby.

"So Abby, ready for your first night on the job?" Dave asked as they walked towards his rental.

"I guess I mean there are so many rules and crap and what if I don't take good enough pictures?" Abby said before clasping her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god I must sound like such a baby whining about rules when you go out there and wrestle every night." Abby said.

Dave laughed. "Abby I don't mind seriously your nervous about your first night and plus your job is just as hard as mine except your body don't pay for it and another thing you ain't a baby. Baby."

Abby smiled before reaching into Dave's car and grabbing her bags. "Well thanks." Abby said turning back around about to walk back inside.

"Abby, I just had a thought. Well after the show we got to get to the airport how are you going to get there?" Dave asked.

Abby looked at her bags and then back at Dave. "No matter what you've seen so far of me I am capable of riding in a taxi plus I am very familiar with the airport I won't have any problems getting there." Abby said.

"Listen Abby at least let me give you a lift to the airport then when we get to the next city you can do whatever you want with how you get to and from places okay?" Dave said extending his hand out towards Abby's bags and pulling them back towards his car.

"Are you even going to let me try and say no." Abby said following him back over to his car.

"Why and waste all that time when in the end your going to say yes?" Dave said closing his car.

"Oh so how'd you know I'm going to say yes." Abby asked.

"You just said it plus you wouldn't have let me put the bags in my car if you didn't want to come with me." Dave said with a laugh.

Abby laughed to before walking back inside followed by Dave. "Now what are you going to do?" Dave asked watching as Abby scanned her eyes she looked very lost.

"Um good question well if I knew where I could get something to eat then that's where I'd be." Abby said still working out whether to go left or right.

"Come on this way my lady." Dave said bowing for Abby and leaning down towards the left and extending his hand out.

"Why thank you kind sir." Abby said with a laugh accepting Dave's hand and they walked down the corridor together arms linked and laughing all they way.

Randy sat flicking his food onto his fork then back off again he didn't even have a clue what he had gotten his mind was elsewhere. He kept his head down staring at the muck in front of him, when he heard a door slam and two people laughing as they entered the room.

Randy looked up and saw Dave with Abby on his back; they'd apparently tried to kick open the door but it hadn't worked so well the door was now hanging off a bit crooked. Abby looked so happy Randy thought he hadn't seen her laughing like that in a long time.

Randy continued to watch and even found himself smiling as Dave and Abby tried to re adjust the door and not succeeding. Randy got up and walked over to them.

"Need some help?" Randy asked.

Abby quickly turned around almost dropping the door, Dave gave out a groan and Randy went over and helped him put the door back.

"Thanks man." Dave said, walking away from the door.

Abby just stood and watched as the two men walked over to a table. She looked around she didn't see anywhere else to sit and Dave was waving her over to the table. She could handle this she thought to herself.

She walked over and sat down, she just listened for awhile as Randy and Dave talked about the show tonight and other business things. Abby was actually bored out of her mind and was now resting her head in her hand and daydreaming.

"_Abby I don't know…I mean it ain't even your house and you want to…"_

"_Greg calm down okay I mean I've been over here so many times it's practically my house plus no one's home there all out for the day come on I'll show you the best room." Abby said pulling Greg up the stairs towards one of the bedrooms._

_Randy walked in through the front door, he hadn't planned on coming home but his date got sick so he had no other choice. As he walked further into the house he heard giggling._

_It sounded like Abby; he continued to follow the noise it was coming out of one of the bedrooms. What the hell was happening? He thought as he opened the door._

_Randy just stood staring his mouth wide open. "Abby…"_

"Abby…hey Abby don't you have a meeting to go to?" Dave said Abby jumped a little in her chair before realising he was right.

She ran out knocking the door off on her way she had to get away from Randy.


	5. Our Teacher

"C'mon Dave you're the one who wanted to fly to the next city when we could have drove but anyway your going to make us miss the flight if you don't hurry up." Randy yelled into the locker room.

Randy heard Dave yell some reply before leaning back against the wall of the locker room and closing his eyes.

_Randy sat uncomfortably in the classroom his eyes darted from Mr Wilson out the front of the room to Abby sitting off to the side._

_They kept giving each other sideways glances but Mr Wilson stopped when he noticed Randy watching them. Randy was relieved when the bell rang he made his way to the door but was stopped._

"_Randy can we talk?" Mr Wilson asked stepping in front of Randy's path._

_Randy didn't say anything just walked back over to the middle of the room._

"_Randy I think we need to have a little talk about what you saw the other day…I just want to let you know that it was just a harmless nothing. I have informed Miss Young that the incident will not repeat itself and I'm telling you too." Mr Wilson said._

_Randy stared at his teacher before walking out of the room as he walked down the hallway he was stopped by Abby. _

"_Randy what did he say? Please promise me you won't say anything if this got out Greg I mean Mr Wilson could loose his job. Please Randy don't say anything for me at least."_

_Randy couldn't believe Abby. "He's our teacher Abby. Our teacher"_

"Randy are you asleep." Dave asked.

Randy opened his eyes and shook his head. He picked up his bag and began to walk towards the exit.

"Randy wait I got to go find Abby." Dave yelled. Randy stopped after what he'd just remembered he was not looking forward to being in a car with Abby.

"I'll wait at the car." Randy yelled back.

Dave sighed those two had some serious problems between them. Dave smiled as an idea formed in his head.

"Where's Dave?" Randy asked, Abby was heading over to him and the car but Dave was no where in sight.

"He said to go on ahead some meeting or something came up. I couldn't make out all he said he just sort of through the keys at me." Abby said unlocking the car and throwing her bag in.

Randy threw his bag in as well and judging by the look on Abby's face she hadn't realised Randy would be travelling with her.

"Ab you might want to pick your jaw off the ground wouldn't want it getting caught in the door." Randy said climbing in the car smiling this might actually be fun.

Abby got in the car turned on the engine and stopped. She got out of the car and walked over to Randy's door.

Randy got out of the car and watched as Abby sat down in the passenger seat. "What are you doing?" Randy asked staring at her.

"I'm really tired Randy you seem awake so you drive." Abby said closing the door and shutting her eyes with a smile on her face. This could be fun she thought to herself.

Randy cursed before kicking one of the tires of the car. He could just leave her here and go get a cab but as he turned to walk away he found himself cursing again before walking back and getting into the car.

The drove in silence for a while before Abby finally opened her eyes and looked outside the window just in time to see the turn off for the airport pass by.

"Uh Randy wasn't that our turn." Abby asked watching the airport fly past them.

"Well seeing as you made me drive I decided why not drives the whole way there?" Randy said.

"Are you insane that is over nine hours away you'll be driving all night?" Abby said now wide awake. "Look you can still turn off here and we can go back to the airport we can still make the flight."

"Abby calm down I've drove all night before nothing new well except now I have you to keep me awake." Randy said he couldn't believe how much Abby didn't want to be in a car with him.

Abby took a deep breath she could handle this all she had to do was go back to sleep and when she woke up they would be there or she could just open the door jump out and hope to survive.

Abby decided to go with the first option and lay her head back against the chair and closed her eyes again.

Randy looked over at Abby, she wasn't going to get out of this that easy he didn't just sacrifice a flight to spend nine hours watching her sleep he knew exactly what would wake her up.

"So Abby hows Greg doing?"

**A/N:** I like many others watched Wrestlemania I enjoyed it thoroughly even though I had to wait for the replay to see the ending but I had good reason to miss the end the first time and I have been spreading this news everywhere all day **I'M PREGNANT** I took the test just before John Cena won the championship and found out just as Motor head finished singing Triple H's entrance. I seriously can't believe it and I want to share it with the world so yeah if you don't care that great cause I don't give a damn. I'll most probably update soon I'm on a role with this story so many ideas so little time.


	6. Stuck

**A/N: Thankyou all for the great views and congrats… on with the story.**

Dave walked around the plane looking for Randy and Abby, after he'd given Abby the keys he walked around the arena for five minutes before calling a cab he'd only made it to the airport just in time everyone else was on board so he just assumed they would be too.

He began to regret leaving the two alone in a car together they were obviously not on board and no one had seen either at the airport. Dave sat back down and pulled out his cell and dialled Randy's number.

Abby sat staring at Randy did he just ask her what she thought he asked her? She felt like slapping him right then, how dare he ask her such a question. She opened her mouth to say something when a small tune began to fill the car.

Abby checked her phone and watched as Randy pulled out his and answered. She listened in trying to work out who he was talking to.

"You really have lost your mind." Dave said own the phone.

"What do you mean? You were the one who gave her the keys she told me I could drive so I am I already told you it'd be easier to drive." Randy said looking at Abby when she noticed him looking at her she quickly turned and looked out the window.

"You do know this is kidnapping. She only wanted a ride to the airport not across the country. I could call the cops and have you arrested and you stole my car"

"First off I am not kidnapping Abby I am just giving her a ride and it's not across the country just nine hours and one more thing you gave me the keys so I didn't steal your car."

"Whatever Randy….listen I'll see you both when you get here…Randy wait…" Dave said he remembered something, but Randy had hung up.

He sighed before sitting back in his chair, Chris Jericho leaned over. "Did I hear right Orton is driving?"

"Yeah well not for very much longer." Dave said back.

Randy pulled his phone away from his ear his battery had just died he wondered what Dave had wanted. He put his phone back and turned to look at Abby she was still staring out the window.

"So are you going to answer me?" Randy teased.

Abby looked at Randy. "No, I am not going to talk about that…but seeing as we have a long drive ahead let's talk about you going AWOL with the marines. Hmmm"

Randy opened his mouth to reply but shut it again when the car started to make a weird sound.

"What's that?" Abby asked looking worried.

"How am I supposed to know?" Randy replied still annoyed at Abby for her earlier comment.

The car made one final cough before cutting out. Randy removed the keys and got out of the car followed by Abby. He lifted the hood and looked inside. "I think something's wrong." Randy said.

"No shit Sherlock cars just don't give up and say I don't want to do it anymore." Abby said still trying to annoy him about the marines.

Randy ignored her comment. "Is your phone working we should call a repair service or something."

"I thought guys were born naturally with this ability to know stuff about cars." Abby said pulling out her phone. "Great just great there's no reception." Abby looked around they were basically in the middle of no where there were no street lights, no buildings and no other cars just trees and a lot of them.

Randy kicked the car for the second time that night before going back to look under the hood.

"Randy maybe if you were nicer to the car it would let us drive maybe it doesn't like getting kicked all the time." Abby said coming over next to Randy and pretending to pet the engine.

"Cut the crap Abby, either help me or don't okay I don't know about you but I'd like to get out of here sometime soon." Randy said raising his voice.

Abby just stood there for a few seconds he had never spoke to her like she turned around and went and sat back in the driver's side of the car.

After a few more minutes of Abby staring off into space ignoring Randy and Randy pretending he knew what he was doing and staring at the engine and other bits of the car. He finally spoke.

"Hey Abby I think I found the problem try and turn it on. Abby sat around and put the key in the ignition she turned the keys and the car sprung to life before coughing and cutting out again. Abby noticed something just before it cut out and hopped out of the car and walked over to where Randy was.

"I was sure that was it?" Randy said replacing something back where it came from. "Maybe it's this." Randy said moving and grabbing something else.

"Um I think I know what it is." Abby said.

"Yeah that's great Ab go try it again would ya." Randy said ignoring what Abby had said.

"Randy listen it ain't going to work we aren't going anywhere." Abby said Randy looked up at her.

"And how do you know did the car tell you Abby?" Randy said.

"Yeah actually it did it said that to make it start it needs gas" Abby said turning around and going back to sit in the car.

Randy followed and also got in the car. "What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Well obviously Dave is a cheap ass and only filled the car up enough to get him to the airport where he would return the car…he obviously didn't plan to drive it cross country."

Randy thought back that's what Dave most probably wanted to tell him. Randy looked around the car before getting out and going to the trunk he pulled out his suitcase and chucked in the back seat. He handed Abby a sweat shirt and pulled one on himself.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked putting on the sweat shirt grateful for the warmth it provided.

"Well someone has to go get gas and I'm not letting you go." Randy said.

Abby watched him close his suit case again she didn't want him going off to look for gas either but she wasn't going to tell him that. "So your going to leave me here by myself alone on the side of the road yeah that's much better."

"No your highness I would never dare that's why I'm going to drag you along with me." Randy said giving a little bow before turning and walking away.

Abby watched him go she waited a few more seconds before running after him. "Randy waits up." Abby yelled trying to catch up with him.

Randy stopped and watched as Abby ran after him; she stopped just next to him and caught her breath.

"Before you go and get all heroes like and go and save us you might like to know that the last gas station we saw was an hour ago. And that's an hour driving not walking we'll be walking until dawn." Abby said.

She had a point, Randy thought to himself. "So what do you suggest?" Randy said turning and walking back towards the car.

Abby didn't answer him, she had no idea herself but she was beginning to get scared. It was very freaky out here especially now that they had absolutely no way of getting out of here until another car came by.

Randy watched Abby looked scared all of a sudden. "Your not still afraid of the dark are you Abby?" Randy asked.

Abby still didn't reply, Randy watched as she got into the back seat and lay down across it pulling the sweat shirt tighter against her she also had her eyes closed.

Randy walked over and opened the door he could see tears running down Abby's cheek's Randy felt horrible had he made her cry. He leaned over so he was hovering over her face and wiped her tears away, Abby opened her eyes all she could see was Randy's face in front of her.

Randy stared at Abby and before eh knew what he was doing he kissed her.

**A/N: I wasn't going to add another note here but I am not sure about this chapter and am thinking about re-writing it let me know what you all think cause i don't know?**


	7. Praying

Abby opened her eyes, she looked around. It took her a few seconds to remember she was in the car still on the side of the road. Abby scanned with her eyes the sun was rising so it must be pretty early, she thought to herself.

All of a sudden she remembered last night. The kiss? What had happened? Abby touched her fingers to her lips. Was it real? She looked around and saw Randy asleep sitting up right in the passenger chair.

Abby tried to think back to the night before, she gone and laid down in the back seat because she was sick of Randy and trying to find a way to get the car working. When Randy had started calling her name she'd closed her eyes trying to sleep.

Maybe she had fallen asleep and she'd dreamed that Randy had kissed her surely she would remember something like a kiss if she'd been awake. As Abby sat there still thinking it over she heard a car beeping its horn.

Abby opened the door and got out of the car, coming down the road was another car. Abby began to wave at it and watched as it pulled over.

"Car trouble?" the driver asked out his window.

"Yeah, we ran out of gas last night and there's no reception out here." Abby explained.

Randy opened his eyes his neck was so stiff he could barely move it, well he expected as much from trying to sleep sitting up. Truth was he hadn't slept at all he'd just dosed off every few minutes and woke up again soon after.

Randy looked outside and saw Abby talking to someone in a car he smiled before getting out of the car and walking over to where she was standing.

"Well I ain't in no hurry I'll gladly give you a ride back to the gas station." The driver said.

"That's great thankyou." Randy answered causing Abby to jump she hadn't realised he'd come and stood behind her.

Abby stared at Randy she was still trying to work out whether that kiss had happened or not. She was pulled out of her day dream by the driver asking if she was ready.

Abby turned around and went to get into the car. As Abby sat in the car she heard the back door open and watched as Randy got in as well.

"I didn't know I'd be giving both of you a ride?" the driver questioned.

"Randy I thought you'd wait with the car." Abby said.

"Abby I ain't about to let you ride off with some guy we don't know plus there's room to fit five people in this car I don't think it's going to kill anyone to add another person." Randy said sitting back into the seat.

The car was silent for a minute before the guy started the engine and began to drive.

They drove in silence but Abby kept sneaking glances at Randy he was so stubborn, now what if something happened to the car. But as she turned back around and looked at the guy driving she was a tiny bit thankful Randy had come this guy looked freaky and now that Abby thought about it had been very eager to get Abby alone.

After a full hour of silence they pulled into the gas station and Abby was grateful to get out of that car. She walked into the station to talk to someone and watched as Randy thanked the man and took a seat and waited.

Randy sat at a small table around the corner of the station. He was thinking about Abby and last night. She hadn't said anything about them kissing; maybe she was asleep when it happened she didn't even move after it.

Randy watched as Abby came and sat down next to him with two bottles of water and two hot dogs. "Thanks." Randy said before sculling the bottle of water down.

"They said they'd get the gas ready and then they'd be able to drive us back." Abby said before taking a bite out of her hot dog.

There was a silence between them as Abby finished her hot dog, then Abby's phone began ringing.

"Hello?" Abby said the caller ID said unknown number.

"Hey Abby it's Dave."

"Hey Dave, what's up?" Abby said.

"Oh nothing just wondering where the hell you and Randy are?" Dave said rasing his voice.

"Well it seems Randy thought it would be an adventure to drive cross county on a car that was empty. We've been stranded on the side of the road all night." Abby said. "Oh Dave hold on here talk to Randy." Abby passed the phone to Randy as the shop assistant waved her over.

"Hey man can you let someone know we may be a bit late." Randy said into the phone.

"Yeah sure is what Abby said true you've been stuck on the whole night?"

"Yeah but it wasn't so bad." Randy said remembering the kiss. "Plus it looks like we'll be getting on the road again soon."

"Did something happen between you two?" Dave asked.

Randy looked to see where Abby had gone she was still talking. "Randy are you there?" Dave asked.

"Yeah man I'm here. And I'm going to tell you something but don't mention it to Abby okay?"

"Alright what is it?"

"I kissed her last night." Randy said.

Dave couldn't help but smile he knew there was something between the two they just needed a push to see it.

"Hate to break it to you man but I'd think she'd know if you kissed her."

"That's the thing she hasn't said a word about it I think she was asleep."

"Well is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Dave asked the smile on his face still there.

"I don't know I'll talk to you when we get there okay?" Randy said before hanging up.

He watched as Abby shook hands with the guy before coming over and telling Randy they were ready to go.

"Listen Abby we can't afford to stop again so I want you tog o buy us another couple bottles of water and some food." Randy said. He couldn't help but laugh as Abby stood p straight and saluted him before mock marching into the store.

Abby came out of the shop her arms filled with bottles of water, a bag of chips and she had gotten herself another hot dog. She noticed Randy didn't eat the first one so she didn't bother getting him another. But she loved them they had some weird flavour to them that Abby couldn't put her finger on.

**_Hours Later_**

They had been driving for over six hours now; neither had spoken since they'd started. Randy looked at Abby and decided to break the silence.

"Remember when we were kids, and we use to go on those long drives all over the place you use to love the car rides. You always use to say it felt like…"

"Like I was being freed." Randy smiled as Abby finished off his sentence for him.

"I thought for sure your mum was going to kill me the day we came back from the beach and I stuck my head out the window." Abby said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah me too and then I got in trouble for telling you to do it." Randy said joining in laughing.

Abby felt a weird feeling in her stomach but put it out of her mind. "Hey now, you got me in trouble too." Abby said.

"Oh yeah, like when?" Randy asked.

"Okay what about when we wanted to make dinner and soup was the only thing we knew how to cook so we put three cans of soup in the microwave. You blamed the whole thing on me saying I was the one who said you didn't need to put it in a bowl first." Abby said.

"You know there are still soup stains on the roof from that." Randy said laughing. He looked over at Abby she'd gone quite.

"Abby what wrong?" Randy asked trying to look into her face.

Abby looked up at Randy, but she soon became dizzy she put her head down in her hands. Randy pulled the car over and watched as Abby opened the door and fell out of the car before throwing up.

Randy got out of the car and went over to Abby, she looked terrible. He lifted her hair out of her face and rubbed her back as she threw up again. He put his hand on her neck and felt how hot she was.

He quickly ran back to the car and grabbed one of his shirts and a bottle of water and drenched the shirt in water before rolling it up and putting it on Abby's neck.

After awhile Abby sat up straight, Randy didn't think it was possible but Abby looked worse. It was only another five seconds before Abby was bent back over throwing up again.

Randy continued to sit with Abby and told her it was okay. Abby finally sat up straight this time not bending back over she took a sip of water that Randy offered her.

Randy helped Abby stand up and sat her back in the car. He walked around the back and found a bag. He got in the drivers side and handed her the bag.

"Are you right if we keep driving? I think you need to see a doctor." Randy said.

Abby just nodded her head before putting it back against the head rest and closed her eyes.

Randy sped off he noticed there turn off and told Abby that they were here and that he was going to find a hospital. Abby went to answer but instead put her head in the bag.

Randy pulled into the hospital and went around and carried Abby into the emergency room.

A nurse walked over and asked what was wrong; Randy explained she hadn't stopped throwing up. The nurse took the bag Abby was holding and handed her a small container and then she made Randy go and sit down while they looked Abby over.

For the first time in a long time Randy was worried about Abby and praying that she was okay.

**_A/N: I had to cut it off here otherwise I would have just kept on going hope you like this chapter._**


	8. Stay With Me

Randy sat and watched as Abby they'd been here for over 4 hours now; Abby had been placed in a bed about 40 minutes ago. The doctors had declared she had food poisoning they had been running a few tests and now they'd just prescribed bed rest until Abby felt better.

They were keeping her over night to make sure she did not suffer dehydration; Abby had been asleep for a few hours now and Randy had called Vince to let him know what was happening but Vince had said they needed Randy for tonight as he was advertised.

Randy sat back more into the chair he only had an hour before he had to go he hoped Abby would bde awake he needed to talk to her. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

_Abby walked into the gym, she walked over to the change rooms and began to change._

"_Oh my god Susie did you hear?" one of the girls whispered to another just loud enough for Abby to hear._

"_No what?" Susie replied making sure that Abby was listening._

"_Mr Wilson was fired; the principal came into his class and in front of the whole room told him." _

"_No way why would they do that?" Susie said now no longer whispering._

"_Well it's all over the boy's toilets…_'_Mr Wilson slept with A.Y!'."_

_That was enough for Abby she ran out of the change rooms out of the school and straight home._

Abby opened her eyes it was dark, she had no idea where she was as she sat up her eyes became adjusted to the dark and she was able to make out a row of beds against the wall in front of her. She swung her legs out of bed and walked around so she was now standing in the middle of the room.

She had her back to her own bed and still hadn't realised that someone was sitting in a chair next to the bed and watching her every move. Abby suddenly felt a cold wind on her backside and quickly covered the back of the hospital gown.

"Aw I was enjoying the view." A voice said causing Abby to scream, a nurse came running in flicking on a light and rushing over to Abby.

"Is everything alright?" the nurse asked. But Abby wasn't paying attention she slowly turned around. Sitting in the chair by her bed was Dave who was now silently chuckling to himself.

Abby told the nurse she'd just got spooked and would go back to bed, but as soon as the nurse had left Abby was charging at Dave slapping him on the arm.

"Glad to see your feeling better." Dave said blocking the slaps from Abby.

Abby felt exhausted after only a few slaps and fell back onto her bed. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked.

"Well Randy didn't want you to wake up and be scared so he was going to come back after the show but he looked dead apparently he didn't get much sleep last night anyway so I volunteered to wait til you woke up." Dave said.

"Alright so what am I doing here?" Abby asked crawling back under the covers.

"Well you got food poisoning from some hot dog and they want to make sure you don't get dehydrated so there keeping you here over night." Dave said reclining back in the chair.

"Well isn't someone Mr No-It-All." Abby said now laying back in bed her head on the pillow.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Dave said.

Dave waited for Abby to say something back but when she didn't he came closer to the bed she was still awake just curled up in a ball on her side.

"Hey Abby are you okay?" Dave asked.

"I'm just staring to feel sick again." Abby said.

"Well I'll go now let you get some rest…" Dave said starting to move away from the bed but was stopped by Abby's hand.

"Please don't go I know we only just met but I sort of consider you a friend and well…" this time it was Dave who cut her off.

"Abby if you want me to stay it's fine really." Dave said sitting back down in the chair.

After a few more minutes of silence Dave realised that Abby still hadn't gone back to sleep.

"You got to go to sleep if you want to feel better." Dave said.

"I know but I can't I close my eyes and I feel dizzy and that makes me sick." Abby said a few tears running down her cheek she felt a bit pathetic crying in front of Dave but she felt so sick she couldn't help it.

Dave stayed in the chair for a few seconds before getting up. Abby heard his shoes squeaking on the floor and a few seconds later she felt the other side of the hospital bed dip down. Abby rolled over.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Dave answered her with a shhhh, before climbing in behind her and pulling Abby into his arms.

Abby didn't argue and began to relax and soon she was asleep. Dave told himself he'd stay for a few more minutes then go back to the hotel but soon enough Dave was asleep to.

**_WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_**

Randy walked into the hospital; in his hand he had some flowers for Abby. It was still pretty early but he had wanted to see Abby. On his way to the room he was stopped by a nurse for an autograph before finally making it to her room.

As he walked into the room he noticed the curtain was pulled around the bed, Dave most probably did it when he left last night. Randy pulled back the curtain and took a step forward but stopped when he realised that Abby wasn't alone.

There right in front of him was Abby cuddled up into Dave both asleep. Randy felt angry and knew he had to get away he placed the flowers down next to the bed and left the hospital.

_**A/N: Oh My God that took so long to write I kept changing bits all over the place and in the end it ain't even that long. Oh well hope you enjoy and please review.**_


	9. Very Long Week

"Get out of that hospital bed now!" Dave jumped straight out of the bed, Dave looked around. Standing in front of the bed with her arms folded was a nurse with a look on her face that could have killed.

"What do you think your doing, she is sick, and these beds are made for one person not two. I don't care how in love you two are sharing a bed just isn't going to cut it!" the nurse said in a stern voice.

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Dave said a little quieter realising Abby was still asleep.

The nurse followed Dave's eyes and realised that Abby was still asleep she grabbed Dave by the arm and pulled him out of the room and down the corridor giving him a lecture as they went.

Abby waited until she couldn't hear them anymore, before rolling onto her back and opening her eyes. Truth was she had woken up when the nurse had started screaming as well she just pretended to be asleep to see what would happen. Abby felt bad letting Dave take all the blame she was the one who had asked him to stay last night.

As Abby sat up in bed she noticed the flowers. Where'd these come from? She asked her self picking them up. It was a bunch of pink tulips her favourite flower. Abby sighed there were only two people who knew they were her favourite flower and only one of those people knew she was in hospital.

Abby began to put it all together Randy must haves seen Dave and Abby together and must have thought something had happened, heck if the nurse thought they were in love who knows what Randy must have thought.

"Good morning beautiful." Abby was pulled out of her thoughts by Dave walking back into the room. "Who are the flowers from?"

"First I am anything but beautiful at this time in the morning and in this hospital gown and second there from Randy. He must have come in this morning." Abby said letting Dave figure the rest out for himself.

Dave shook his head. "We'll just have to explain it to him, the doctors coming to check you over than we can go talk to him if you want?" Dave said moving over towards Abby.

"I guess so well I'll just get changed." Abby said moving around Dave. "Can you give me a minute?"

"Of course oh Abby before I let you change you do look beautiful especially in that hospital gown and especially from the back." Dave said with a laugh ducking out of the room before Abby could hit him again.

AA few minutes later the doctor came in and looked Abby over before talking to her about rest and that even though she feels fine she could relapse like last night. Abby called Dave back in after the doctor left.

"So what'd he say?" Dave said sitting down.

"He said that even though I only just started a new job because of the travelling and stuff I should go home for a few days and rest up." Abby said. "I only just got here and now there sending me back."

"Abby you now the doctors right you'd be better going home and coming back 100 better than staying and working sick you'll never get better that way." Dave said. "Listen I'll take you to the arena you talk to Vince explains it to him he'll understand and then we can talk to Randy. Okay?" Abby smiled and nodded Dave was right.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

Abby stepped out of Vince's office he had been disappointed but understood and like Dave had said would rather having her working at her best than only doing it half way.

Abby walked down to the cafeteria Dave had gone to find out where Randy was and then they were going to meet back here. Abby walked past the food and felt queasy just looking at it she picked up a bottle of water instead and sat down at a table.

As Abby sat thinking about what exactly to tell Randy it dawned on her it didn't matter. Dave and she had done nothing wrong and even if they had it was none of Randy's business. Why she thought Randy needed to know that there was nothing between her and Dave Abby didn't have clue but she sur wasn't about to explain herself to him.

Randy walked into the cafeteria followed by Dave. Dave had just explained that the reason Abby and Dave were in bed this morning together was because Abby couldn't sleep last night Dave stressed the fact that nothing happened but Randy wanted to hear it from Abby.

He walked over just as she got p from the table. "You look much better." He said with a smile only to be greeted with a frown in return. Abby pushed past Randy and gave Dave a hug telling him she'll see him when she gets back, before walking out of the cafeteria.

Randy made Dave explain what was going on before he began to smile. Abby obviously didn't want to talk to him but what could she do when they were going to be stuck in the same house for a week.

Dave watched as Randy left the cafeteria to go to the airport. It was a weird coincidence that the same week Abby goes home is the same one Randy had off. Dave smiled Abby was staying in Randy's parent's old home and so was Randy. It was going to be a very interesting week.

**_A/N: I know this is another short chapter and I'm not sure if it makes much sense but its midnight and I haven't had a good nights sleep in ages i falling asleep at my conputerand my mind isn't where it should be whatever the next one will be longer I promise._**


	10. Don't Say A Thing

Abby pulled up out the front of the old house, even though she hated being away from work a part of her was glad to be back home. She smiled as she walked up the steps; the Orton's were away so it would just be her alone for a few days. Peace and quiet was all she wanted and although being in his house wouldn't help she was going to get her mind as far away from Randy as possible.

She unlocked the front door and walked inside, she looked around she hadn't been here for awhile but nothing had changed she dumped her bags by the stairs and decided to take a nap and unpack later she still felt a little sick and the quicker she felt better the quicker she'd be able to go out and have some fun.

Randy opened his eyes, he removed the head phones that were still blaring in his ears and he looked at his clock. He raked a hand through his head before sitting up he didn't think he'd sleep for that long he'd only planned on resting his eyes. He stretched before climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. He figured he'd have a shower than go out.

Abby had decided to forfeit the nap and instead op for a shower, she hated the quietness of the house especially as the sun was going down so she got out her disc man and began to dance around to the music as she got un dressed. Abby stopped for a second, she looked down she was only in her bra and panties. She decided to be daring seeing as no one was in the house she would make a quick dash for the bath room.

She turned her music up louder to give her the extra confidence boost and then bolted straight for the bathroom. Abby made it to the bathroom and put her hand on the door knob and was about to open the door when it was pulled open.

Randy jumped as heard Abby scream at him, his became wider as he realised that she had nothing on. Randy's mouth dropped as he tried to say something, Abby pushed past him and into the bathroom slamming the door at him as she went.

Randy fell back onto the bed he had no idea Abby was here yet and he certainly wasn't expecting to see Abby like that although he wasn't complaining. He heard the shower go on and got up and left the room he'd wait downstairs for Abby that would be the safest thing.

Abby leant against the wall of the shower, letting the water run over her. What the hell was Randy doing here? Just when she thought she was rid of him he turns up and see's her butt naked. After a few more minutes in the shower she realised she couldn't hide out here forever all she had to do was go down and talk to him, and avoid the subject of nudity no problem.

Randy looked deeper into his glass he was trying to concentrate enough to get the image of Abby out of his head when she walked down the stairs one look at her still wet hair and the images came flooding back. Randy jumped up from the table and walked over to a wall that held pictures of all his family on them he found the one he was looking for; his great aunt Mary that did the trick. He knew Abby was behind him but put all his concentration on the photo.

"I thought you hated great aunt Mary you used to say she smelt like a mixture of cat and fish food?" Abby said coming up behind Randy and peering around his shoulder.

"She did but what was even weirder was she never owned a cat or fishes her entire life." Randy said relaxing a little and turning to face Abby.

"So…" Abby said nervously looking around trying to find the right words to say.

"Feeling better?" Randy asked.

Abby just nodded in return. The tension between the two was so thick you could have cut it with a knife; both breathed a sigh of relief as the phone rang. Both made a dive for the phone but Abby picked it up first.

"Hello?" Abby said watching s Randy walked off into the kitchen complaining Abby still treated the house as if she owned it. Abby knew he didn't just mean answering the phone.

"Have you killed each other yet?" Abby recognised it as Dave.

"You knew he was going to be here and didn't tell me…I could kill you right about now." Abby said.

"Oh now come on what's the worst that could happen while you two stay together? At least you aren't stuck on the side of the road again." Dave said with a laugh.

"I think we've actually passed the worst that could happen and now were spiralling down into a living hell." Abby said.

"Please do tell?" Dave said interested to see when they had only been together for not even a full hour.

"I'd rather not repeat the embarrassment. Anyway why'd you call for?" Abby said deciding never to repat what happened ever again.

'Actually I call ed to talk to Randy about something."

"Oh okay hold on." Abby put the phone down and walked into the kitchen.

"It's for you." Abby said sitting down.

"You sound disappointed it's my house therefore why would you expect a call from someone?" Randy said walking out and picking up the phone.

Abby just stuck her tongue out at the back of his head, she had to get out of here or they would end up killing each other.

Randy picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Randy, hows time off, especially since you got to now spend it with Abby." Dave asked.

"Well spending it with Abby might turn out to be interesting." Randy said smiling.

"I am seriously missing something here, what happened?" Dave asked.

"Well I was getting out of the shower and Abby wanted to get in but she didn't know I was in there so she sort of decided it was safe to be naked." Randy said the picture coming back into his head.

Dave sat back in his chair. Now he understood. "Ahh I see or maybe it's I wish I could have seen." Dave said laughing.

Randy joined in the laughter. "So, anything else?" he asked stopping the laughter he really wanted to talk to Abby.

"Um yeah alright this might be a bit forward but are you going to hook up with Abby?" Dave asked quickly.

Randy was shocked that h ad surely came out of no where. "I don't know man seriously we can hardly be in the same room together I'm going to try and be her friend and see how things go. Why do you ask?"

"No reason listen I got to go unlike you I'm not on a break." Dave said before hanging up.

Randy shrugged his shoulders before hanging up, he walked into the kitchen but Abby wasn't there he walked down the hallway and found her sitting in the middle of living room on the floor an old photo album out in front of her.

He sat down next to her and realised the photos she was looking at were his old year book. Randy decided to just stay quite and watch.

Abby flicked through the pages she stopped when she came across a photo of Randy and looking closely she realised the girl standing next to him was her. Abby shook her head they were about an arms length between the two and neither was smiling yet somehow some loser had decided that they were going out.

The caption under neath read 'Opposites Attract?' Abby couldn't help but scoff that sure was true she didn't even remember having her photo taken with him. "Amazing he even posed for a photo with me." Abby said to herself but accidentally said aloud.

"I didn't mean that." Abby quickly said turning to Randy.

"Oh yeah you did. What makes you think I wouldn't have posed with you?" Randy said.

"Well I don't know Randy you made sure no one knew we even knew each other, that time you forgot your English essay you ignored me when I tried to give it to you, oh and yeah you came right out and told your mum that you wouldn't be caught dead giving me a ride to school." Abby said.

"Abby I'm sorry." Randy said reaching out to touch her arm.

Abby jerked away and stood up. "Its fine you were popular I wasn't no one ever thought we were friends and they were right. And still are." She said shoving the book back and walking away.

"I guess your right." Randy said following after Abby. "Because friends don't kiss like this"

Before Abby had a chance to react Randy had pressed his mouth against hers. As Randy slipped his tongue into Abby's, mouth she let out a small moan. She quickly pulled away.

"You can't expect to kiss me and expect me to forget everything." Abby said and was about to walk away when Randy grabbed her and pulled her in again. Abby didn't pull away right away this time but as Randy pushed her up against a wall she pulled back.

"I hate you." Abby said she stared into Randy's eyes. "Aw heck." She said this time grabbing his head and pulling it towards hers.

As the two moved away from the wall and collapsed on the couch Randy pulled away to look into Abby's eyes his answer was there. Abby stared up at Randy she wanted him, she had been wanted him for a long time but a small voice in her head said it wasn't right.

Abby opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by another kiss from Randy.

"Don't say a thing, for once in your life just go with it." Abby answered him by rolling him over so she straddled his lap and then she did as he said and just let herself go.

_**A/N: See I told you it would be longer, I have as serious problem ending some of these chapters but oh well whatcha gonna do? Hope you liked this one expect the next one soon….hopefully.**_


	11. Feelings

Randy woke with a smile on his face, he rolled over to pull Abby into his arms but instead pulled over a pillow, he opened his eyes and realised Abby wasn't there. Randy got out of bed and walked out into the hallway; he walked down to Abby's room and noticed it was empty as well.

Randy slammed his hand against the door frame before walking back to his room and quickly getting dressed. He then ran down the stairs and before running out the door checked the rest of the house only to find out that they were also empty.

Abby sat in the swing just rocking back and forth, what had she done? They should have never even kissed last night, Abby didn't know what she was feeling last night had been special and intimate yet when she woke up this morning it felt wrong.

Abby re adjusted herself on the swing and then looked at her watch she had a flight to catch; she sat for a few more minutes before getting up and walking over to the car.

Randy sat on his front steps he re read the note from Abby which he found in the garage.

_I borrowed the car…I'm going back I'll see you in a week. A._

Randy scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it across the lawn. He had thought she'd wanted what happened last night but obviously not. Or maybe she did he thought to himself maybe she's just scared. Randy stood up and headed back inside he'd wait until next week then when they met back up he'd sit her down and they'd talk it out.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

"I know the doctor said a week but he also said that I would be fine in 6 to 12 hours and it's been even longer than that…I feel fine plus need to work so I can get enough money so I won't have to work when I'm 50." Abby said to Dave she had just got off the plane and had called to ask for directions to the arena and hotel, instead she'd been lectured about doctors orders and when and when not to obey them.

"Fine Abby I ain't going to argue with you anymore but I'd love to know how Randy took the news?" Dave asked dodging around the people.

"Well I wasn't really there to see his reaction…" Abby said.

"You two need to seriously work out your issues." Dave said now moving towards an opening in the crowd. "I mean Randy's told me how close you two used to be before high school surely whatever he did can't be that bad."

"You have no idea can we just drop it already. Just give me the address and I'll talk to you when I get to the arena." Abby said trying to juggle the phone and pull her bag off the turnstile.

Abby heard Dave start to give her the address but as she tried to readjust the phone it slipped and fell onto the floor. Abby stomped her foot on the ground before yanking her suitcase off and resting it on the floor.

As Abby bent down to pick up her phone another hand rested on top of hers. She removed her hand and slowly stood up as she brushed the hair back from her face she smiled as she noticed who it was.

"Good thing I'm here or you would have never found the arena." Dave said handing Abby back her phone and pulling her into a hug.

Abby pulled back, from the hug. "You seriously don't think I can do it do you?" Abby said.

"Do what?" Dave said grabbing Abby's bag and beginning to walk towards the exit.

Abby ran after Dave. "Get my own form of transportation to and from arenas and hotels."

"So you'd rather some old cabbie drive you around instead of someone as good looking as me?" Dave said throwing Abby's bags in the car.

Abby walked around and stood next to Dave she leaned up towards his neck. Dave could feel her breathing on him and quickly asked. "What are you doing?"

Abby gave out a little giggle which sent shivers up Dave's spine. "I'm looking for a plug we've got to deflate your huge head or you won't fit in the door." Abby said laughing before quickly kissing Dave on the neck and getting in the car.

Dave stood outside for a few more minutes before Abby began to say that a least a cabbie wouldn't keep her waiting. Dave got into the car but didn't say anything just kept his eyes on the road. Abby was confused she was only having a little fun had she really said something to offend him?

Dave drove along trying to work out what he was feeling for Abby, since he first saw her he had liked her but he hadn't felt such strong feelings for a long time. He looked over at Abby and smiled at her he wouldn't do or say anything until he found out what was going on between Randy and her.

Abby smiled back at Dave and turned and looked out the window she was confused about her feelings for Randy she didn't know whether they were true or not maybe casual dating would help her realise her feelings? Abby smiled she wondered what the Animal might think of a date?

**_A/N: I know it's short and I know I haven't updated in ages I have had major writer's block I've come to realise that at this stage in my pregnancy my mind just shuts down but I'm fighting it and trying to get the ideas out of my head and onto paper please be patient I will update soon xoxo_**


	12. Kiss Me

_**One week later**_

Abby threw her bag into the back of her car. It had been a long week and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and never get out. As she turned on the engine and began to pull out of the car park her phone started ringing. She turned off the engine and answered her phone.

"Hello..." Abby answered along with a yawn.

"Hey Abby." Abby recognised it as Dave.

"Hi Dave, you know we just said goodbye five minutes ago did you really have to call?" Abby said.

"No I guess not, its fine I'll call someone else. See you later."

Abby was able to catch him before he hung up. "Dave wait its fine what did you want?" Abby asked.

"Well you see I was supposed to get a lift back to the hotel with Adam Copeland but he disappeared after the show and well I'm sort of stuck." Dave said.

"I'm out in the car park just hurry up okay." Abby said hanging up her phone and resting her head against the back of the seat and closing her eyes.

Two seconds later Dave crept over to Abby's car noticing she was asleep he quietly opened the passenger door open and slid into the seat. He smiled as he watched Abby drift deeper into sleep.

Dave continued to watch Abby sleep, he'd been talking to Randy and Randy had told Dave that nothing had happened between Abby and himself Dave could tell he was lying but decided that if whatever happened between them wasn't important enough for Randy to mention it then it couldn't have been very important.

Dave propped himself up and then leant over until he was eye to eye with Abby, as he lowered his mouth to hers he didn't see Abby's eyes open. Abby sat bolt upright whacking into Dave as she did it.

Dave fell back clutching his eye and Abby sat speechless. "Are you okay?" Abby finally asked. She watched as Dave removed his hand and began to blink his eye a few times.

"I don't think I can see." Dave exclaimed. Dave hid a quick smile as Abby began to say oh my god over and over again.

"Abby its okay I was just joking around I'm fine." Dave said Abby whacked Dave against the arm before sitting down in her seat.

"What were you doing anyway?" Abby asked as they drove off.

"Nothing." Dave said turning on the radio and began to flick through the stations. As they pulled up into the hotel Dave offered to take Abby's bags up to her room for her.

Dave stood in Abby's doorway and watched as she dropped her camera bag on the floor.

"Do you want to come in?" Abby asked.

Dave walked in shutting the door behind him he was still thinking about what happened in the car.

He realised that he needed to do this properly he would ask Abby out and then take it from there. He sat down and watched Abby bustle about throwing clothes in the bathroom and clearing off left over food off the table.

"Drink?" Abby asked

"Sure." Dave said.

After Abby handed him a drink, Dave pulled Abby down next to him. 'Get some good photo's tonight?' Dave asked.

"What sort of question is that? I always take great pictures." Abby said with a laugh.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to insult your photographing abilities." Dave said holding a hand to his heart.

"Well I guess I could forgive you I mean if I didn't then who would I talk to?" Abby said moving over to her bed.

"Oh no Abby who would you talk to?" Dave asked following Abby and sitting down on the bed.

"Hey I'd find someone..." Abby said.

"Yeah but not everyone's so understanding when you whack them with your head." Dave said laughing.

"So does everyone so understand when you try and kiss them?" Abby said.

Dave fell silent he didn't know what to say. He felt Abby crawl up behind him.

"Did you actually think I didn't know what you were doing?" Abby said wrapping her arms around Dave's neck.

Dave shrugged Abby off his shoulders and stood up. "I'm sorry." Dave said.

Abby quickly jumped off the bed and went over to Dave.

"Why?"

"Because Abby...listen I'm not just going to kiss you, then make love and that's it. I'd like for us to go out. I really like you and I think we could have something good here."

Abby smiled and gave Dave a hug. "Well I'd like us to date as well."

Dave returned the hug. They quickly pulled apart when a small buzzing sound broke them apart.

Dave answered his phone. "Hello?"

Abby sat back on the bed as Dave walked across the room. After a few minutes Abby was now starting to fall asleep.

She felt the bed dip as Dave leaned over and whispered in her ear that he was going.

Abby opened her eyes slightly and gave a little groan. Dave smiled he went over to the door and was about to leave when he changed his mind and walked back over to Abby who now was sleeping.

"Let's try this again." Dave said as he lowered his mouth to hers.

**A/N: There you go another chapter for you all and here comes another because i love you all so much.**


	13. First Date

Abby ran around the hotel room it was her first date with Dave and she was extremely nervous they had an extra night in the city so Dave suggested they go out. Abby however wasn't ready she had wanted to go shopping but ended up having to do a photo shoot because another photographer had a family emergency to attend to.

Dave would be here in 10 minutes and Abby was still running around in her towel. She quickly grabbed a brush and ran over to the mirror to style her hair. As she ran back over to her bag and again chucked clothes all over the place here was a nock at her door.

"Oh shit!" Abby cried running over to her door. She peeked through the peep hole and swore again when she saw Dave standing there.

"Abby? Are you there?" Dave asked knocking on the door again.

"Coming." Abby shouted she quickly grabbed a silk spaghetti strap top and black trousers, as Dave knocked again she told herself that it will have to do.

Abby quickly ran over to the door. Abby sucked in a breath Dave looked gorgeous she just stood there staring. Abby was having the same effect on Dave. He quickly snapped out of it and handed Abby a bouquet of flowers.

Abby giggled, she'd never been given flowers before she turned around and went to put them in water.

"What happened a bomb explode in your bag?" Dave asked sticking his head in the door.

"Something likes that." Abby said grabbing her coat and bag.

Abby put her fork down and looked around the restaurant overlooked the beach, you could hear and smell the ocean, Abby looked over at Dave. They'd been talking since they'd arrived; she now knew almost everything about Dave, although he said if he really wanted to know she could just Google him.

"So are we going to talk about you?" Dave said bringing Abby back to reality.

"What about me?"

"Okay how'd you decide you wanted to be a photographer?"

"I got my first camera when I was eight it was a Christmas present from Randy's parents and well after that I was hooked." Abby said.

"So what was the deal with you and Randy's parents?"

"My dad didn't handle my mother's death very well. He'd leave at 6 one morning and wouldn't return until a few days later. Mrs. Orton would see me walking home and invite me over. And i would end up staying she was the mother i never had really. And well Bob was the Dad I should have had. He always did the best for me, heck he got me this job."

"So before you came here what were you doing?" Dave asked.

"Wellbeing a photographer isn't a great job to have unless it pays like this one. I was making money from my photos but you know I had to have money to pay the bills as well. So I got a waitresses job seven days a week 9am till 1am. It paid well and I got to meet a lot of interesting people."

"Very interesting." Dave said.

As Dave paid the bill after some complaints from Abby he suggested a walk along the beach, the second they hit the sand Abby slipped off her shoes.

"Sand and heels don't match." She said to Dave.

Dave held Abby's hand as they strolled along the beach; the wind was beginning to pick up and Dave took off his jacket and put it over Abby's shoulders.

"It's getting late we should head back." Dave said.

Abby silently agreed, as they turned around and began to walk back, Abby decided to have some fun.

"Hey Dave I bet I can beat you to that rock over there." Abby said.

Dave laughed. "I'd like to see that."

The second Dave had said that Abby shot off down the beach towards a big rock wedged in the sand. She could hear Dave coming behind her but pushed herself to keep running.

Dave was coming up behind Abby and as she turned her head to see where he was he over took her and beat her to the rock.

Abby had stopped running a meter away from the rocks. "I let you win." She shouted to Dave who was now posing on top of the rock.

"Is that so?" Dave said jumping off the rock and making a dash for Abby. Abby began to scream as Dave came up behind her and slung her over his shoulder.

"Dave put me down!" Abby screamed.

"Not until you declare me winner." Dave said walking towards the water.

"Dave what are you doing? Get away from the water!" Abby began to yell.

"Say it and I won't drop you." Dave said

"Drop me oh god Dave put me down." Abby said watching the water coming closer.

"Drop you are you sure about that?" Dave asked moving right up to the edge of the beach now.

"No please okay you're the winner!" Abby said.

Dave placed Abby down. "Now what was that I couldn't hear it?" Dave said cupping his ear and leaning down towards Abby.

Abby opened her mouth to reply when a big wave came up behind them knocking Dave down into the water.

Abby stood laughing at Dave who now sat soaked in the sand. Dave waited about two seconds before grabbing Abby and pulling her down into the water with him.

Abby began to scream again and as another waved washed right over the top of them Dave silenced her with a kiss.

A/N: There 2 for the price of one I know both ended in a kiss but who cares it's my story and I'll let them kiss if I want to please review and remember I gave two chapters this time so please review.


	14. Head Photographer

Abby waited nervously in Mr McMahon's office, she had been ushered in here the second she had arrived, and told Mr McMahon wanted to speak with her.

That was 15 minutes ago. Abby readjusted herself in her seat as Mr McMahon entered the room. He apologized and explained he got held up somewhere else.

"So Abby, how are things going?" Vince asked shaking her hand and sitting down.

"Great I'm having so much fun and learning so much about the business." Abby said.

"Good, that's good to hear. So I've heard through the grapevine that you and Dave Batista are dating is this true?" Vince asked.

Abby suddenly felt like she was back in high school being interrogated by her principal and the police.

_"Abigail do you understand what is happening?" Principal Paris asked her._

_"No, well I know I get to miss out on my math's test so I guess that's a plus side but why are there cops here for?" Abby asked._

_One of the police officers stepped forward. "Abigail it has come to your principal's attention that there are rumors going around the school that you and one of the teachers are involved. We just wanted to know what you thought of this."_

_"It's bull me and one of the teachers that's just stupid. It's just a rumor started by bimbo bitches that haven't got anything better to do." Abby said._

_"Abigail you know no one can force you into keeping quiet nothing will happen if you tell us the truth. He won't be able to hurt you." The second officer said._

_"So you don't believe me well that's just great. Why bother asking me if you've already formed your own answers." Abby said about to stand up._

_"Abigail sit down we are not finished." the principal said._

_Abby reluctantly sat back down and began to stare at the floor. "Abigail we'd like to take you down to the station for further questioning." The first officer said._

_Abby looked at her principal and then at the officers. "Why not I mean it would just add to the rumors you know being led off in a cop car." Abby said standing up walking out of the office._

"Ahem...Abby? Abby are you okay you look a bit out of it." Vince said waving a hand in front of Abby's face.

"Oh I'm so sorry. What were we talking about?"

"Never mind I think it's time we got down to business anyway." Vince said pulling out a folder and scanning over it.

"I'm very happy with how your work is coming along. You are an excellent photographer and you excel some of our veteran photographers and that is the main reason why I am proposing this next idea." Vince said. "Our next Diva shoot is taking place in a week in the Bahamas and I think you have deserved to be head photographer on this shoot."

Abby was gob smacked. Head photographer? She'd been here only 3 weeks she shook her head he had to be joking.

"Abby I am trusting that you will not disappoint me with this. Because this is a big chance and if you do stuff up there may not be another for quite sometime."

Abby thanked Vince shook his hand and did her most professional walk out of his office but as soon as she'd rounded the corner she took off in a sprint running to go tell Dave the news.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Abby ran into the locker room and saw Dave over in a corner, she ran over to him and quickly told him the news.

"Baby that's great!" Dave said picking Abby up and spinning her around before stopping and kissing her.

Abby pulled away as someone made a wolf whistle. Abby turned around and realised they'd drawn a crowd.

"Aw don't stop because of us." Chris Jericho yelled out.

Abby began to blush a deep red, and Dave quickly pulled her out of the room, followed by a few boo's.

"So when do you leave?" Dave asked.

"Sunday." Abby said.

"A whole week without you how will I survive?" Dave said with a pout.

"You know a grown man pouting is the biggest turn off." Abby said with a laugh.

Dave quickly pulled his lip in. "Well at least Orton will be back next week." Dave said.

Abby went silent, she'd forgotten about Randy until now. Dave thought she'd told Randy about them but the truth was she'd dialed his number but chickened out how could she tell him that she was now dating his friend after what had happened between them.

"Baby everything okay? You just went pale?" Dave asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. C'mon lets go get something to eat." Abby said pulling Dave down the hallway.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Randy chucked another stack of shirts into his suitcase; he looked up at his calendar. Just two more days and he'd be back, he couldn't wait to get into the ring again, and also he was looking forward to seeing Abby. In fact he couldn't wait to see Abby; he hadn't stopped thinking about her since they'd been together. He'd wanted to call her but decided to wait the things he wanted to say to her needed to be said face to face.

**A/N: I feel another chapter coming soon, I'm on a roll, and I'm not ready to stop. PLEASE R&R!**


	15. We're Dating

_"Abigail...would you please just answer the question." Officer Sanders said._

_"I already told you, I've never hooked up with a teacher why do you keep asking me the same question?" Abby said sliding deeper into her chair._

_"Okay Abigail. You know Mr Wilson is pretty cute I remember when I was in high school I use to have a crush on my gym teacher, Mr Nicks. I remember saying to all my friends that I was going to marry him. It uses to make them really jealous." Officer Sanders said._

_"You think I did this to make people jealous." Abby said._

_"Did what? Abigail." The second officer came forward asking._

_Abby quickly looked at the floor, this wasn't good._

_"Abigail did Mr Wilson force you to have sex with him?" The second officer asked._

_"No!" Abby shouted, she had begun to cry. "I love him he never had to force me to do anything." _

_"Abigail, he is married with a wife and a baby. What about them?" Officer Sander asked._

_"He told me he was going to leave them. He doesn't love her anymore." Abby said in between tears. "I'll show you he loves me." Abby said getting up out of her chair and running out of the police station._

_Abby ran all the way to Mr Wilson's house, unfortunately just as she arrived so did the two police officers she sprinted up to his front door and began shouting out to him and banging on the door. _

_Officer Sanders and her partner were able to pull Abby away from the front door, but both Mr Wilson and his wife came to the door._

_"Tell them! Tell them that you love me." Abby shouted._

_Mrs. Wilson turned to her husband. "Do you know her?" _

_"She's just one of my students. You know the one I told you had that crush on me."_

_Abby fell back against the officers. All she wanted to was scream._

Abby sat bolt upright in bed, she looked around. She was covered in sweat and couldn't remember where she was. She climbed out of bed and turned on the light she realised that she was in her hotel room, in the Bahamas. She sat back down on her bed and buried her head in hands, after a few minutes she got a glass of water and walked out onto her balcony. It was 4:30 in the morning and the sky was a light pink just above the horizon. Abby stared at the ocean and began to think about her dream. That day would haunt her forever, she would never forget it. Her thoughts drifted to Randy and how he'd hurt her so much when he'd blabbed about it.

Soon she was remembering that night they'd spent together she couldn't just throw it away. But what about Dave, Abby had never known a guy like Dave one that cared for her as much as he did, she knew she loved Dave but did he feel the same for her. Abby shook her head how much more messed up could her life become.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

Randy waked into the locker room; he was instantly greeted with welcome backs, and so forth. He put his bag down and just soaked up everything. He missed it all even if he was gone only two weeks, he didn't know how anyone could stay away from it. It must have been hell for Paul he thought and that was seven month's.

Randy looked around he couldn't see Dave anywhere. He decided to go have a walk around. As he walked around the arena he kept an eye out for Abby, he eventually found Dave he was over in a corner on his phone. Randy stood back and waited until Dave had hung up.

Dave said goodbye to Abby, she'd just called to wish him luck and check how everything was going. She said she was having a great time but missed him. Dave turned around and saw Randy.

"Hey your back?" Dave said walking over to where Randy stood.

"Yeah hopefully for awhile." Randy said giving Dave a hug.

They stood there catching up for a few minutes before Randy asked. "So have you seen Abby?"

"No, she's in the Bahamas. Didn't you know Vince picked her to be head photographer for the Diva shoot?" Dave said.

"Oh that's great." Randy said disappointed.

"Yeah it is. She was really happy; she couldn't believe Vince had given it to her." Dave said.

"So you and Abby have become friends I can see." Randy said.

"Yeah, I think were a bit more than friends now though."

"Why? What do you mean?" Randy asked confused.

"Didn't Abby tell you? Were dating?" Dave said, Abby had told him to his face she told Randy about the two of them.

Randy was shocked. Abby and Dave dating, he was suddenly filled with anger obviously he meant nothing to Abby. Randy didn't say anything just walked away, leaving Dave standing there equally shocked.

**A/N: There you go I told you I'd have another chapter; I decided to wrap up Abby's flashbacks because they were holding the story back now I can finally get on with the good stuff. PLEASE R&R Thanks.**


	16. Last Night Long Night

Abby sat on the beach clearing some sand out of one of her lenses it had been there last day of shooting tomorrow they were going back. Abby put the lens in her bag and looked out at the ocean the sun was setting; it was so beautiful here she never wanted to leave.

Abby stood up and dusted off the sand before picking up her bag, as she began to walk back up the beach she noticed Christy Hemme running down towards her. Abby liked Christy in fact she'd gotten on well with all the Divas. She had thought they would be snobby and not even talk to her but that wasn't it at all.

"Hey Abby, I've been looking for you?" Christy said.

"Hey Christy, why?" Abby asked.

"Well seeing as tonight's our last night here all of us girls are going out to a club and we'd like you to come as well." Christy said.

"Really? Well I don't know I mean I should really get these photo's ready and plus I didn't bring anything to wear to a club." Abby said she didn't expect them to invite her even though she'd heard them all discussing it earlier in the day.

"Oh come on Abby you can do that when you get back and I'm sure we can find something for you to wear." Christy said grabbing Abby's arm and pulling her up towards the hotel.

Abby sat on the edge of Christy's bed, as Christy rummaged through her suitcase pulling out various items. Christy finally shoved Abby into her bathroom, telling her to have a shower then put on this. And the shoved a pile of clothes in Abby's hands.

Abby stepped out of the shower and pulled on the clothe she stepped back and looked in the mirror. Christy had picked out a leopard print mini skirt and a black halter-top. And to add to it she'd given Abby a pair of black boots to wear. As Abby walked over to the bathroom door she was pushed back in by Christy with a curling iron, 35 minutes later Abby looked into the mirror and couldn't believe it was her, she swung her head back and forth and watched the ringlets fall around her face. Christy had also put some glitter on Abby's shoulders and a little across her chest. She'd also put on thick black mascara which made Abby's blue eyes stand out the rest of her make was very light with some clear lip gloss to finish the look.

"And there you go." Christy said.

"Wow is all I can say." Abby said.

They met the other Divas down in the lobby and they all piled into two cabs and headed towards the club.

Abby was in a cab with Christy, Stacy Keibler, Jackie Gayda, Michelle McCool and Lillian Garcia. They were all chatting amongst themselves Abby however felt a bit of an outsider she didn't know about some the things they were talking about like storylines and matches and training.

"Oh look where here." Stacy said.

They all piled out of the cabs and Abby followed all of them into the club, they went to an upstairs area and sat in a booth which overlooked the rest of the club. When asked what Abby wants to drink, Abby confesses she's not much of a drinker.

"Aw come on live a little." Torrie Wilson says.

"Hey it's alright I'll order you something." Trish says getting up from the table and walking over to the bar. Abby didn't like the smile Trish had when she returned with the drinks.

Trish put a tray down onto there table and everyone reached for there drinks all that was left was a small glass with a bluish liquid in it. Trish pushed it over towards Abby. "C'mon it's not going to kill you." Trish says.

Abby picked up the glass and put it to her lips, she could already taste the alcohol and there was a hell of a lot in here. Abby pulled the glass away before changing her mind and sculling it all in one go.

Some of the Divas cheered, Christy grabbed Abby and pulled her onto the dance floor. After 3 more songs Abby tells Christy she's going to bar, she passes by there table to see if anyone else wants a drink after getting the order, Abby walks over to the bar.

When the bartender asks what she wants Abby is shocked to here her voice slur as she gives out the order and adds another blue drink for herself.

On Abby's way back to the table, the effect of the first drink become full force and she almost drops the tray of drinks luckily one of the Divas quickly straightens her up and leads her over to the table.

Abby downs her second glass like it was going out of fashion and in two seconds is back out on the dance floor. The remaining Divas have a little laugh they had no idea that Abby would get this drunk.

Two hours later, the girls decided to call it a night. Abby walked out of the bar her arm slung over Christy and Trish's shoulders. "You know we need more clubs like these." Abby says.

"What do you mean?" Stacy asks coming up behind them.

"You know ones where the floor spins." Abby states before almost tripping and falling flat on her face.

The Divas couldn't help but laugh, Abby was beyond smashed. Abby notices the cab pull up and opens the door before crawling in as she went to sit up right she tumbled and ended up falling onto the floor, laughing herself she pulled herself up and was able to sit up straight for a moment or two.

As they headed back to the hotel, Abby stared out the window watching everything flash past she suddenly felt dizzy. "I don't feel well." Abby said letting out a hiccup.

"If she's going to puke I'm getting out right now." Michelle stated starting everyone off laughing.

They pulled up at the hotel and Michelle practically jumped out of the car. Abby exited the car the same way she entered and ended up crawling all the way up to the entrance where a bell boy helped her up. She fell against him and looked up into his eyes.

"Wow you're cute, and extremely sexy." Abby said wrapping her arms around his neck. Abby then pulled his head down to hers and began to make out with him in front of all the Divas. Christy finally pulled her away. Abby fell back laughing.

"How are we going to get her to her room?" Trish asked as Abby sat onto the floor.

Torrie came up with an idea and walked over to the bell boy Abby had just been sucking face with and gave him 20 bucks. Abby watched as he came towards her and helped her up again.

Abby was about to say something when she felt herself being picked up and in an instant was now slung over this guys shoulder. They all entered the hotel and Abby hung limply over the bell boy's shoulder.

In the elevator Abby said she thought she could walk now as the guy set her back down she realised she was wrong and as the elevator door's opened Abby fell onto the floor but was saved by the bell boy who just picked her up again.

Christy ran ahead and opened up Abby's room for her, she tipped the bell boy and apologised for Abby's behaviour but he didn't seem to mind that much. Christy pulled off Abby's shoes and quietly closed her door as Abby let out a big snore.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Dave dialled Abby's cell but once again was met with her message bank. "Hey Abby it's me again, I'm guessing your probably asleep give me a call tomorrow we need to talk." Dave hung up his phone and put it in his bag.

Dave was very confused Abby had told him she'd told Randy about them being together yet Randy's reaction last night suggested otherwise.

Maybe something did happen between Abby and Randy, but he'd questioned her about that as well and she'd denied it. As Dave drove to the hotel he tried to work out if he cared if Randy and Abby had done something, it shouldn't really matter he wasn't with Abby then so why should he care, but if they had done something then he would have liked to know.

Dave fell asleep his mind still trying to work what happened and if he cared. Tomorrow he'd pick Abby up from the airport then they'd talk.

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews this story is doing so well and I appreciate all your reviews so much. Get ready for the Dave and Randy conflict it's a comming**


	17. Crumbling Fantasy

"_Attention ladies and gentleman the captain has advised you put on your seatbelts as we will be arriving at our destination shortly, thankyou for flying with us."_

Abby opened her eyes and groaned her headache still had not disappeared. She reached into her bag for some more aspirin before doing up her seatbelt. As the plane pulled into the runway and everyone began to get off the plane Trish walked up to Abby and handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?' Abby asked.

"Oh, just that bell boy's number." Trish said before bursting out laughing. A few of the other Divas joined in and soon so did Abby. She quickly grabbed her head but, even though she was still paying for her actions last night she knew she at least had made some new friends.

As soon as Abby turned on her phone for the first time since yesterday, it began to vibrate and alerted Abby she had 12 missed calls, all from Dave and voicemail. As she went to grab her bags her phone began to vibrate again she noticed it was Dave.

"Hey Dave, sorry I've had my phone off all night" Abby said.

"Yeah I figured that did you have a good flight? I've missed you." Dave said.

"I missed you too. So where are you?" Abby asked.

"Well you see I wanted to tell you last night…I got asked to attend a meeting and can't pick you up." Dave said.

"Oh okay…it's cool I'll see you at the hotel okay?" Abby said.

"Sorry, I'll see you here." Dave said hanging up.

Abby put her phone away, collected her bags and walked towards the front exit of the airport to get a cab.

As Abby walked out the sliding doors she looked up and standing against the car was Randy.

Abby quickly walked over to him, Randy smiled when he saw Abby but quickly stopped when he saw her face.

"Hey. How was your flight?' Randy said.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm great Abby how are you? Missed you to." Randy said sarcastically.

"Well Randy what did you expect? I had no idea you were going to be here, did I?" Abby said.

"Well I am here so let's go." Randy said grabbing Abby's bags and walking towards the car park.

Abby didn't have any choice but to follow him. As Randy chucked Abby's bags in the trunk, Abby got in the car.

As they drove towards the hotel, Abby couldn't stop fidgeting. She was nervous about Dave and Randy up until now it was like a sort of fantasy she had kept the two separate and didn't need think about what had happened with Randy but now it seemed like it was a nightmare waiting to happen.

"So Dave said that you two have gotten to be quite good friends." Randy said.

"Yeah" Abby felt safer with one word answers.

"He also mentioned something about you two dating now?" Randy said again.

This time Abby didn't even speak. What was she supposed to say? 'Yeah sure Randy I just sort of forgot about you and started dating Dave.'

"What did you just say?"

Abby put her hands to her mouth she did not just say that out loud. "Randy I …I …that came out the wrong way…I …I."

"Whatever Abby, just don't say anything." Randy said reaching over and turning the radio up loud.

Abby wanted to turn the radio off and talk to Randy, but she remained still and did as he said and didn't say anything.

Randy was to put it simply furious. He'd let himself believe that the things Dave were saying weren't 100 true but obviously from Abby's little comment they were. Obviously she wanted nothing to do with him even after what happened in his parent's house.

He pulled up into the hotel parking lot; he grabbed Abby's bags for her, and carried them inside. Abby once again had no choice but to follow Randy, as she entered the hotel she almost tripped over her bag.

Looking up she noticed Randy had stopped and had placed Abby's bag on the floor, Abby peered around Randy trying to see what made him stop, and a groan escaped Abby. This can not be happening she thought to herself.

Sitting in the reception area of the hotel was Dave, and he was now walking over to Randy.

Abby quickly put herself in between the two. "Dave I thought you were in a meeting?" Abby said

Dave took his eyes off Randy and lowered them to Abby. "I just got back and the front desk said you hadn't checked in yet so I thought I'd wait for your cab to get here, but you obviously had another form of transport." As Dave finished his eyes once again landed on Randy carrying Abby's bag.

"Randy just gave me a lift no big deal." Abby quickly said.

Dave smiled and drew Abby towards him before kissing her very passionately in front of Randy. Abby realised how easy it was for her to forget Randy or anyone else was there when Dave kissed her like that.

Randy gripped the handle on Abby's he felt sick just watching the two of him. He was thankful when Abby pulled away he also felt good about the look on her face.

"I'm just going to check in and I'll be right back." Abby said looking at both men.

Randy stared at Dave, and Dave returned the stare it was like a stare down and neither one was backing down. Abby looked over at the two from reception and suddenly had the urge to take the elevator to the top floor and jump. Both looked like they were ready to kill.

All she had to do was keep them separate then talk to each one in turn. The plan sounded so easy to Abby as she walked back over.

"Ready." She said not sure whether it was directed at Randy or Dave or both.

Randy had once again placed Abby's bag on the floor allowing Dave to pick it up and move towards the elevator, he had intended for Abby to follow instead it was Randy.

Abby silently groaned, she had a feeling Randy was not doing this accidentally. As the elevator doors opened all three entered in silence.

They all hit there buttons, Dave and Abby were on the same floor, Randy was one above. The elevator was relatively big yet Abby found herself standing in between the two, along with her bag and a truckload of guilt.

Abby looked from Dave to Randy, how had she gotten herself into this mess. As Abby continued to debate this the elevator gave a sudden groaning noise then stopped. Once again Abby found herself looking at Dave and Randy but this time out of worry.

It was a few seconds before Dave who was closest to the panel pushed the alarm bell, then the telephone button. A voice came over instantly alerting them that someone was fixing the problem right away and to just sit tight.

Dave sighed and sunk down to the floor, he was soon joined by Abby. He couldn't help but smile when she sat down next to him instead of Randy. Dave couldn't deny that when he first met Abby he'd seen the attraction between her and Randy but that was before he recognised his own feelings for her.

Randy wanted to wipe that smile off Dave's face it's like he was gloating; this wasn't how he'd planned things to go with Abby he was supposed to come back, talk to Abby and then they would have had the relationship they should have had years ago. He didn't really know what his feelings for Abby were; he'd probably be able to figure them out if a certain Animal hadn't taken over.

As they all waited in silence Abby wondered if she clicked her heels three times it would make this whole mess go away and send her all the way to Kansas. As Abby pondered about Kansas the voice came over the speaker again.

'_You seem to be stuck in between two floors so this will take a little longer sorry for the inconvenience_.' And just as quickly as it came across it was gone again.

"This can not be happening." Abby whispered.

"What was that Abby?" Randy said. "Afraid certain things might be uncovered."

Abby felt a knot form in her stomach she knew what he was going to do. And as she looked around she realised that there was no escape.

"What are you talking about Randy?" Dave asked noticing how pale Abby had just gotten.

"Oh you don't know? Abby you usually share all your secrets with people you like." Randy said he knew he was being an ass but if Abby didn't want to be with him then she wouldn't be with anyone.

This time Dave looked at Abby, he knew something was up when she turned her head away from him.

"So I'm guessing Abby never told you. But why am I not surprised I mean there's what 15 year age difference between you to?" Randy said.

"Yeah big deal" Dave said.

"Your right Dave I shouldn't be surprised I mean Ab I knew you always liked older men but gee I thought Ric Flair was more your type of guy."

Abby jumped up. "How dare you?" she said.

"I'm just speaking the truth; maybe you should try it sometime." Randy said. "Like why not tell Dave what happened in high school or what about why you came back so early?"

"C'mon Abigail I'm sure he'd love to hear it...well I guess I could probably tell him...see when we were in high school..."

Randy never got to finish what he was going to say, he was now huddled against the wall of the elevator he removed his hand from his nose and saw blood. Abby took a step forward but was yanked backwards by Dave. Abby tried to say something but nothing came out she was in shock. She hadn't meant to hit him, all her anger had just come out in that punch.

Dave moved over to Randy to help him, but as he held his handout Randy pushed it away. Randy hadn't seen who punched him but as he looked up he saw Abby in the corner and Dave standing in front of him. Randy didn't even think he just charged at Dave slamming him into the opposite wall.

Abby let out a scream as the two men began to grapple around on the floor, Randy punched Dave square in the jaw, and Dave returned the punch and another to the gut.

As the two continued to fight, Abby backed up against the doors she didn't know how to stop them. Abby felt something move behind her and realised the doors were opening. The doors opened and Abby practically fell on the floor.

Two men ran into the elevator and pulled apart Randy and Dave and got them out and onto the floor. Randy broke away from the men who was restraining him and moved away. He took one last look at Abby still sitting on the floor, and then walked away.

Abby crawled over to where Dave was the two men were trying to work out what happened but Dave just pushed past them. He helped Abby off the floor and guided her down the hall.

Dave opened the door to his room letting Abby in. Abby still hadn't said a word Dave walked over to the bathroom door and said.

"We need to talk."

**A/n: So I know it's taken forever but I finally updated this was the longest time I've ever taken to write just one chapter. So please review and let me know what you think**.


	18. It Never Ends

Abby sat by her window looking down on the city below, it was nearly 4AM and the streets were pretty empty. Abby thought back to early that night when she and Dave had their talk. It hadn't gone entirely according to plan but then Abby really didn't have a plan going into the talk.

_"Okay ... okay I can deal with the whole high school thing I mean I didn't even know you then but let me see if I got this straight you firstly slept with Randy then ran away came back here and started a relationship with me. And you thought it would all be okay?" Dave said._

_"Dave please what happened with Randy was a stupid little thing with you it's different."_

_"Please Abby tell me how things are different because I'm having a really hard time understanding."_

_"I don't know there's like more things involved with you then with Randy." Abby said._

_"Abby listen to yourself you're not making sense, you obviously need to sort out your feelings for me and for Randy." Dave stood up and walked over to his door._

_"What are you doing?" Abby asked standing up._

_"We need a break Abby...we both need to sort out our feelings for each other." Dave said before motioning for Abby to leave._

Abby shook her head and turned back to the window she hadn't been able to sleep. She couldn't believe Dave he'd totally blown the whole situation out of proportion, he had told her he cared for her then he just goes and breaks up with her.

Abby stood up and pulled on her jacket and walked out of her hotel room, if she couldn't sleep she might as well do something productive.

Randy finished putting on his shoes and looked in the mirror; he had a nice bruise forming over his nose. He would usually sleep in but this morning he had to work

out. He had to get Abby out of his head.

Abby walked into the gym, it was the only thing open in the hotel at this time in the morning. Abby decided on the treadmill it was in the far back corner of the gym.

Randy walked into the gym he was happy that it was empty he really didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

After doing thirty minutes on the treadmill Abby began to feel tired and decided she was ready for bed. As she walked around the treadmill she immediately locked eyes with Randy.

Neither said anything, Abby shook her head and picked up her jacket and headed for the door.

"Abby wait." Randy said following after her.

"What Randy...what could you possibly have to say to me?" Abby practically yelled at Randy.

"I just thought we could talk." Randy said.

"Randy I've already had one talk tonight and that didn't go so well and if I talk to you I might punch you again." Abby got so court up she didn't realise what she'd said.

"You punched me?"

"I'd say sorry but really Randy I'm not you pissed me off so bad what right in hell did you to start saying crap about MY life." Abby yelled at Randy. "I am not dealing with this now."

Randy watched as Abby stormed out of the gym, she stopped just outside the doors. Randy peered around the door and watched as she answered her phone.

Abby could've laughed at the irony it was Randy's mum calling her.

"Hello?" Abby said wondering what she could want at four in the morning.

"Abby, sweetie...I don't know how to tell you this."

Randy watched as Abby's face suddenly became pale. Randy ran out of the gym and caught Abby just before she hit the floor.

"Abby?" Randy said trying to sit her up.

He reached for her phone. "Hello?"

"Randy? Oh Randy is she okay?"

"Mum what's wrong?" Randy said starting to get scared.

"Randy her Dad just passed away."

**A/N: There you go another chappie. I decided to not put in the whole talk with Abby and Dave because when I wrote it was basically just the same story that's been told before so there you go. Please review!**


	19. Lonely and Alone

Dave walked aimlessly around the arena, the truth was ever since he'd broken things off with Abby he'd felt like something was missing. He wanted t go talk to her and apologise but he hadn't been able to go find her yet.

Dave of course had the time to go and find her but he was procrastinating he wanted to make that when he did see her he said the right thing. As he continued walking around he found himself outside the Divas dressing room, Dave knew Abby usually hung out with the rest of the Divas before a show.

As Dave stood staring at the door, his head was in a tug-o-war, whether to go in and talk to her or just walk away. Dave took a step towards the door just as it opened. Christy Hemme walked out and almost straight into Dave.

"Dave what are you doing here?" Christy asked.

"Um, I came to talk to Abby. Is she there?" Dave said.

"Oh Dave you haven't heard? She went back to Missouri yesterday." Christy replied.

"Missouri. why?" Dave asked getting worried.

"Dave you really haven't heard…her father passed away three days ago. The funeral was today." Christy looked up at Dave as she spoke.

"Shit. Is she okay? Three days ago but that was…" Dave trailed off he'd dumped her the same day as her father passed away. Dave felt horrible.

"Dave can I ask why you broke it off with Abby?" Christy asked. "Is it because of the whole Orton thing?"

"Yeah…" Dave said still thinking about Abby.

"You are so stupid why even worry about that. Did it happen when you two were together? No. and she came back here and got involved with you doesn't that tell you something she obviously has no feelings for Orton if she came here and got in a relationship with you." Christy said.

It was suddenly like a light bulb had clicked on above Dave's head. Christy was right; Abby had chosen Dave over Randy. A smile spread across his face.

"Christy did Abby say when she was going to be back?" Dave asked.

"Randy and she are joining up with us in Chicago." Christy said. As soon as the words had left her mouth the smile had gone from Dave's face.

"Dave calm down, god talk about the green eyed monster. You really do love her huh?"

Dave looked down at Christy had she just said love? "Love?" Dave clarified.

"Yeah it's so obvious to everyone…you've been moping around here for three days now. If you can't see you love her then you really aren't that smart." Christy said. "Dave you know that it only takes a three hour plane trip to Missouri from here."

Another light bulb went on and Dave suddenly had picked Christy up and spun her around. As he set her back down he quickly kissed her on the cheek. "What was that for?" Christy asked.

"For helping me see the light." Dave said.

"Well what are you still standing here for? Go." Christy said laughing as she watched Dave run off.

Abby looked up as there was a knock at her door, she gave a half smile when Bob walked in with a cup of tea. "How ya doing, kiddo?" Bob asked setting down the tea and walking over to the bed.

When Abby didn't reply Bob gave it another shot. "You know you're allowed to talk about it. There's nothing wrong with missing your dad?"

Abby looked up at Bob and gave him a forced smile. "Bob…I'm okay. I think I'll just go for a walk or home." Abby said standing up. "Abby you can stay here tonight…you don't want to be alone in that big house." Bob said trying just one last time.

Abby simply shook her head and walked out of the room. Bob watched her go; she had hardly said one word since she'd gotten here now Bob knew today was especially hard for her. She'd spent the entire funeral squeezing his hand and crying.

Bob Orton stood up and looked out the window and watched as Abby walked don the street, he thought of sending Randy after her but reconsidered it those two had been weird since they'd gotten here.

Abby looked down at her watch, she'd left the Orton's house at six o'clock. It was now midnight she'd been walking around for six hours, and had now arrived out the front of her house. She knew Bob was right she didn't want to spend the night here all alone, but she couldn't go back now. They would be asleep.

Abby looked up at the house, then over the street where the Orton's house was, she noticed all the lights were off, they had been so good to her she wasn't about to come storming through their house at midnight. It was then Abby noticed that there was a light on, it was Randy's room.

Abby had felt so scared and alone since she'd found out about her dad and tonight she knew that there was only one place she'd feel safe, Abby crossed the road and walked around the back of the Orton's house until she was looking up at Randy's window. The light was now off, Abby slipped off her high heels she still had on since the funeral and began climbing up the lattice work that run up to Randy's window. Abby hadn't done this since she was twelve. The first time Abby tried she ended up slipping, but the second time she had the hang of it. Abby reached Randy's window and had an idea.

She looked through and saw the outline of Randy in his bed. When she was little Randy had invented a knock so he knew when Abby was at his window.

Abby reached up and gave three short knocks then one long one. Abby lost her footing a little and slid down a few steps and couldn't see through the window anymore. Randy's eyes shot open, he could have sworn he had heard their knock.

Randy listened again and heard a small crack outside. Randy walked over to his window and opened it. Abby heard the window open and climbed up again, she was now face to face with Randy.

Randy stepped backs so Abby could get in, Randy went and sat back down on his bed and watched as Abby hoisted herself into the room. He expected her to walk out of his room and down into the guest room, so Randy lay back down.

Abby watched as Randy lay down, she walked over to his bead and without saying anything lay down next to him and rolled over onto her side. Randy opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind and rolled over so he was spooning Abby and he wrapped his arms around her just like he had done when they were younger.

As Abby and Randy drifted off to sleep, Dave was awoken by the flight attendant alerting him that they were landing in St Louis in a few minutes.

A/N: Please Review this is another one of those chapters I'm nit to sure about please let me know what you all think of it I am currently about to write the next one so it will be up shortly.


	20. Time to choose maybe not

Dave pulled up out the front of Randy's house. He wasn't sure if Abby was staying here but when Dave had woke up this morning he had decided to sort out things with Randy before going to talk to Abby.

Dave got out of the car and walked towards the house, he stood and waited for someone to come and open the door. He watched through the glass panels on the door as Bob Orton walked up to the door.

"Batista, what are you doing here?" Bob asked looking him up and down.

"I'm here to see Randy. Is he around?" Dave asked.

"Sure come in, I'll go get him." Bob said letting Dave in.

Abby slowly opened her eyes, she felt Randy's arms wrapped around her and smiled. She slid slowly out from under his arms and crept out of his room. She had needed him last night, and he'd been there for her even after everything that had happened.

Abby walked down towards the bathroom, passing Bob on the way. He smiled at her. "I knew you'd come back. Is Randy awake yet?" Bob asked.

"No, he's still sleeping. I'm just going to have a quick shower." Abby said ducking into the bathroom.

Dave watched as Randy walked down the stirs obviously still half asleep. Randy blinked his eyes a few times, he must have dreamt about Abby last night. He looked over at the table and saw Dave sitting there.

"What are you doing in my house? Aren't you supposed to be in Chicago?" Randy asked sitting down.

"Not until tomorrow, I came to talk." Dave said.

"Okay about what?" Randy said. Dave turned his head and looked at Bob who was standing against the wall obviously listening.

"Sorry, geez I'll let you two girls have your little chat." Bob said walking outside.

"So…" Randy said.

"It's about Abby." Dave said.

Abby stepped out of the shower and as she wrapped a towel around her self, she realised her bag was still downstairs in the spare room, where she had gotten changed for the funeral.

Abby opened the door, and walked towards the stairs, she stopped when she heard voices.

"What about Abby?" Randy asked.

"I love her. And I want her back." Dave said point blank.

Abby almost lost her footing, he loved her. She felt her cheeks turn red.

"And you're telling me this because." Randy said more awake now.

"Because I need to know if you love her as well" Dave said.

Abby leaned forward to hear what Randy had to say.

"Yeah man I do love her." Randy said.

This time Abby did lose her footing and slid halfway down the stairs. She held on tight to her towel thankfully it stayed put. As Abby stood up, she met eyes with both Randy and Dave. Both men looked her up and down. Abby groaned before running into the spare room to put some clothes on.

Dave and Randy looked at each other. "She has to pick." Randy said. Dave just nodded. They remained silent until Abby re-emerged.

Abby had wanted to stay in that bedroom for the rest of her life; it had come down to this she had to choose. She now knew what each man's feelings for her were but what were her feelings. Abby had been thinking all of it over for a while now and knew what she had to do.

Abby gave off a fake laugh, "So…um well I guess it's easier having both of you hear I only have to make one speech. I um heard what both of you said before and well the truth is I've realised I can't choose, so I'm doing the best thing for everyone, I'm resigning from the WWE and coming back to work here again." Abby said very quickly.

Dave felt his jaw drop, she wasn't serious. He watched as Abby approached Randy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then came over to him. Dave felt her lips on his cheek and reached for her arm. H e heard her whisper Sorry in his ear. He watched as Abby picked up her bag and walked towards the front door.

Dave noticed the tears in her eyes as she turned around to close the door. He looked over at Randy. He'd sat down and was staring at the table. Dave ran out the front door and looked left and right looking for Abby. It was too late she was gone.

A/N: Look out for the next chapter it's coming in ….trust me that's not her final decision…I know who I want her to end up with whether it is who you want you'll just have to wait for chapter 21 "Listen With Your Heart" oh and sorry it's so short


	21. All In A Nights Work

Abby stood putting away her camera and her different lenses in her bag; it had been fun while it had lasted. It had been 4 weeks since she'd made up her mind and tonight was her last night. Of course she wasn't looking forward to going back to waitressing but she had already promised herself that it would only be temporary.

As Abby closed up her bag she felt two hands wrap around her eyes.

"Hey! Who's this?" Abby said trying to turn around. Abby broke free and smiled when she saw Christy standing in front of her.

"So are you ready?" Christy asked.

"For what?" Abby asked.

"Um your farewell drinks? Remember I said yesterday that the girls and I were taking you out tonight?" Christy said.

"Shit…sorry Christy I totally forgot."

"It's cool we can still go." Christy said grabbing Abby's arm and pulling her towards the exit.

"But I'm not even dressed right?" Abby said looking down at her clothes. She had on black pants and a shirt with the WWE logo on the front that was two sizes to big.

"Alright listen we'll swing past wardrobe and I'll lend you one of my tops okay?" Christy said before changing direction and dragging Abby behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dave sat at the bar with Ric and Paul they had practically dragged him out tonight. They had told him the only way to get over a chick was to go out and find ten more. Dave looked around the club; he'd already been approached by three girls to dance with them but all he could think about was Abby he didn't understand how she could just leave everything like this.

It was obvious Abby didn't love him, maybe they guys were right. Dave ordered another shot before going over to one of the girls he'd spoken to earlier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Abby walked into the club with Christy, on the ride over she had decided she was going to have fun tonight. Randy and Dave would not be thought about. Abby looked around the club and saw most of the Divas at a table in the far back.

Christy followed Abby to the table but she saw something as she passed that she hoped Abby didn't. Dave was on the dance floor and practically attached to some girl. Christy shook her head this could get very messy.

Just as Abby sat down a waitress came over with a tray of tequila shots. Abby reached up and took the tray and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Now Abby remember what happened last time?" Stacy said.

Abby shook her head before grabbing a shot off the tray. She knocked it back in two seconds before shaking her head and reaching for another.

The other Divas looked around at each other before all grabbing a shot off the tray.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dave and the girl he was dancing with had moved to the outside of the dance floor, he signaled to her he needed a drink and they both headed over to the bar. Dave ordered there drinks before turning around and watching other people dancing, a loud cheer came up from the back of the room and Dave looked over to see a table full of the Divas and a waitress carrying a tray of what looked like tequila.

Abby did a little turn with the tray before almost falling over; this set the whole table off into fits of laughter.

Dave smiled as he watched the waitress stumble; she'd probably had a few too many drinks as well. Dave turned back to the bar and collected his drink; he turned back to the girl and pulled her back out on the floor.

Abby placed the tray on the table and they all picked up a shot. After everyone had downed there shots Abby jumped back up. "Lets dance." Abby exclaimed before grabbing Christy and pulling her down onto the dance floor.

Dave felt the girl he was dancing with get closer to him, he looked down and at her, and she obviously took this as some kind of signal as he soon felt her lips against his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Christy bounced around with Abby on the dance floor she kept one eye on where Dave was he was in the middle of the floor and she could just see the top of his head. As long as Abby stayed on the outside of the dance floor it would be alright.

Dave pulled away from the girl, this wasn't what he wanted. He moved away from her and over to the bar. Abby was having so much fun, she knew she was drunk but she didn't care. As she spun around on the spot she suddenly felt very light headed. She looked over at Christy and signaled that she was going to get a drink.

Abby walked over to the bar and ordered a bottle of water, she rested up against one of the poles around the bar and pressed her head against it.

Dave looked around the bar; he had been trying to get the bartenders attention but had failed. Dave looked to his right and saw a girl resting her head against the pole he remembered as the waitress from before he figured she'd be able to get him a drink.

Dave walked over and tapped the waitress on the shoulder. He heard a groan and watched as she turned around.

Abby figured it must be Christy checking on her, she turned around and took a step forward and ran into someone.

Dave looked down as the waitress ran into him; he grabbed her arms and set her up straight. Dave moved her hair out of her face and froze.

Abby looked up at what she'd run into she felt her hair being moved out of her face. She blinked her eyes and she took a step back as Dave's face came into focus.

Dave shook his head and went to say something but Abby had already turned and was headed for the exit.

Dave wasn't going to let this happen again he followed Abby outside once he got out of the club he looked around he couldn't see her anywhere, then he noticed someone leaning against the corner of the building.

Dave walked over, it was Abby. "So are you going to let me talk this time or are you going to keep running?" Dave asked.

Abby felt horrible and it wasn't because of Dave. She stood up and looked at him.

"Just leave me alone." Abby slurred pushing at him.

"No Abby I ain't going to just leave you alone." Dave said grabbing her arm to support her.

Abby pulled away from him and fell back on her butt. As Dave held out his hand to Abby she pushed it away. "I don't need your help. I don't need you." Abby said rolling onto her knees and then standing up.

"Your right, if you needed me you wouldn't be running away."

Abby looked up at Dave and took a step towards him unfortunately her legs didn't want to move and she ended up falling into his arms.

"Abby how much have you drunk?" Dave asked concerned.

"Leave me alone." Abby slurred pushing against Dave. This time Dave held onto Abby. Abby continued pushing against Dave and soon she was hitting him.

"Let me go, just let me go." Abby was practically screaming at Dave.

Dave finally let go of Abby she didn't know what she was doing. Abby pulled away and took two steps before she was on the ground again. This time she didn't get up instead she began to throw up.

Dave ran over to Abby and held her hair away from her face. Abby sat up and leaned against Dave as she felt him rub her hair and she could hear him say that it was okay. Abby suddenly felt really tired.

Dave scooped Abby up and walked over to his car, he placed her in the seat made sure she was strapped in.

Dave suddenly stopped; he and Abby weren't together anymore. Dave looked down at Abby as she moved around in the seat.

Dave shut the door and locked it. He then ran inside quickly and found Christy back at the table with the other Divas. They were all obviously drunk. "I need someone to give Abby a lift home." Dave said.

Most of the Divas complained they were to drink to drive but the Trish Stratus spoke up saying she'd only had a few beers and could do it.

Trish followed Dave out of the club and saw Abby in his car with her face pushed up against the glass. "She's so trashed." Trish said laughing. "Why can't you do this?" she asked taking the keys off of him.

"She doesn't want me; she was just out here a few minutes ago hitting me telling me to leave her alone. Just make sure she gets home okay?" Dave said.

Abby rolled over she felt like she had an elephant sitting on her head. She sat up in bed and looked around this wasn't her room.

Abby suddenly got very worried what did she do last night? She heard singing from another room and was a little more worried now hearing that it was a woman's voice.

Abby moved around to the edge of the bed and gripped her head as she stood up. Abby watched as Trish came in to the bedroom with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"What happened last night?" Abby asked gratefully taking the aspirin. "How'd I end up here?"

"Well I don't know the whole story but I saw you out on the dance floor the next minute you were gone and Dave was there telling us that you needed a ride home."

Abby suddenly remembered something, she'd been a bitch to him, and he still took care of her.

"Do you want breakfast?" Trish asked pulling Abby out of her thoughts.

"Um no, what time is it?" Abby asked getting up out of bed and pulling on clothes from the floor.

"Just on 12. Hey those are my pants." Trish said

"I'll give them back." Abby said pulling her up and walking out of the room. She had needed to get to the arena.

As Abby drove along, she began to think. If Randy had been there last night would he have done the same thing or would he have left her? Did Dave do because he cared or because he was being kind and didn't want to leave her in the gutter.

She'd felt so safe in his arms the night before, she hadn't felt like that ever even with Randy.

Abby pulled into the parking lot, and walked into the back of the arena, Dave would probably be here he always came early to work out in the ring.

As Abby made her way through the arena, she didn't see who was just coming out of one of the locker rooms and walking towards her.

Randy looked down the hallway and saw Abby coming towards him, her head was down. He could have sworn yesterday was her last day. He had been trying to talk to her since they'd gotten back from St Louis.

Abby looked up and saw Randy standing in front of her.

"I think we should talk."

**_A/N: Alyssa Evans born 2nd November 4.30AM. 4 lbs. 7 oz. 17 and ½ inches long._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my little girl! Who surprised us all by arriving 3 weeks early._**


	22. Thinking Over

Abby stared up at Randy. She hadn't spoke to him or seen him since they had gotten back from Missouri. Why was it whenever she felt she had made her mind up either Dave or Randy showed up and changed it for her, Abby had no idea why people called it a love triangle for it was more like a vicious circle never seeming to stop.

"Abby?" Randy said waving his hand in front of her eyes, she had seemed to just blank out there for a second.

Abby snapped back to reality. "Why do we need to talk?" Abby asked.

"Because the other day I was out and I bought this." Randy said reaching into his pocket and producing a small green velvet box.

Abby's breath caught in her throat. What was he holding? Randy opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off.

"Randy…just the man I was looking for?" Abby turned around and saw Vince McMahon walking over to them.

"Abby change your mind?" Vince asked. Abby didn't hear what he'd said she was still concentrating on the small box.

Vince looked at Abby and then Randy and shook his head. "Randy I need to talk to you about your match tonight there's been a few changes we need to go over."

Randy looked at Abby, he handed her the box quickly and told her he'd be right back. Abby stared after Randy as he walked down the corridor with Vince. Her gaze then turned to the box in her hand.

She sat down against a crate and held it up to eye level, there was a small button on the front of the box which she guessed opened it. Abby looked around, Randy had not mentioned anything about her not opening the box. She wanted to open it but also didn't.

Abby took a breath and pressed the button, the top of the box opened slowly revealing a gold ring; the band was studded with diamonds all the way around and then in the middle of the ring sat two larger diamonds.

Abby quickly shut the box up again, what was Randy doing. Abby suddenly needed some fresh air. She jumped up and began to head for the exit.

Dave pulled into the parking lot he had over slept, he usually liked to be at the arena early to work out in the ring, but there had been a certain female photographer on his mind all night.

Dave walked over to the entrance to the building, he was about to open the door when someone on the other side pushed it open.

Abby stepped out of the door and jumped back when she saw Dave in front of her. Flashes of the night before popped into Abby's head.

"Sorry about last night." Abby said quickly, she tried to walk around him but he was blocking the entire doorway.

"It's okay. I couldn't just leave you in the gutter." Dave said. Abby suddenly remembered the small box still in her hand she suddenly wanted to get away from Dave.

"Well um I got to get going." Abby said sliding around Dave, she was about to walk off when Dave grabbed her arm, she wasn't expecting it so she jolted and the box flew out of her hand.

Dave let go of her hand. He had seen something fly out of her hand but she hadn't moved to pick it up. Dave dropped his bag and walked around Abby. He bent down and saw it was a small box it was open but facing away from him. He picked it up and turned it around.

Abby was frozen to the spot, she watched as Dave stared down at the ring and then turned his gaze to Abby.

Dave stood up and snapped the box shut, it didn't take a genius to realise who had given her the ring.

"It's nothing." Abby suddenly blurted out.

"Really because that's a whole lot of diamonds for nothing." Dave said pushing the box into Abby's hand.

Abby stared at Dave. She realised that it was time to choose.

_I've been searching for a reason  
And I'm running out of time  
I can feel that it's the season  
It's time to make up my mind_

"So are you going to marry him?" Dave asked.

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things..._

"I don't know yet Dave." Abby said. She got the urge to run away from him and as she began to turn away she felt him stop her again.

"You can't keep running Abby. Running away isn't going to solve your problems. I love you, and Randy obviously does as well. Abby I love you so much that what ever you choose to do I'll be happy for you. Even if I have to know you're with another man." Dave pulled Abby to him and kissed her. "I love you." Dave whispered before turning and walking into the arena.

Abby walked over and sat against the wall; she opened up the box and stared at the ring.

_I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
and I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things..._

Randy walked around the arena, he had been longer, and then he'd thought with Vince. He needed to see Abby. He knew she'd probably seen the ring by now. He smiled as he pictured her freaking out, he was going to ask her to be his wife, and he prayed she accepted.

Randy made his way outside to the car park and turned around looking for Abby he then noticed her against the far wall he walked over, as he got closer he realised she was staring at the ring.

Abby heard foot steps and looked up to see Randy walking towards her.

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things...  
_

"Well looks like you ruined my big moment." Randy said laughing he realised Abby hadn't joined in.

Randy sat down next to her; he took the ring away from her hand and removed it from the box.

"I remember coming over your house when we were little, I think it was just after your mum had passed away cause my parents brought some food over for your dad, anyway you were playing house in your room you made me sit down and pretend to be your husband then you ran off and left me in your room." Randy said.

Abby smiled up at him as he continued. "I must of sat in your room for an hour waiting for you to come back, I think I finally got sick of waiting cause I remember finding you out in your back yard behind that group of trees. When I asked why you had left me alone you said that's what mummy's do they leave you."

Abby wiped away the few tears that were making there way down her cheeks; she was remembering this as well.

"Do you remember what I told you that day?" Randy asked.

Abby nodded. "You said that you'd never leave me."

_And I can't really tell you what I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down and one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over the things that you've said  
Thinking over the things... _

I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over  
The things that you've said  
And I'm thinking over  
Thinking over  
Thinking over the things...

Randy picked up Abby's hand and placed the ring on her finger. "And I want to keep that promise. Abby I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?"

_He wants to marry me  
Carry me far away  
He wants to love me for life  
He wants to be with me  
Every morning I awake  
He wants to hold me through the night_

Abby stared up at Randy, she also thought of Dave. "Abby please answer me." Randy said still holding on to Abby's hand.

_I can't really tell you  
What I'm gonna do  
There are so many thoughts in my head  
There are two roads to walk down  
And one road to choose  
So I'm thinking over  
The things that you've said_

_  
_Abby leaned forward and kissed Randy. "Yes."

**a/n: sorry it's been so long since i've updated i've been re writing this chapter so many times trying to get it just right i hope everyone enjoys it please let me know what you thought. stay tuned for the next chapter which will be up soon.**


	23. Night Before

Randy reclined back against the lounge, one of the blonde dancers moved closer towards him and began to grind against him.

"Whoa Randy better make the most of it, tomorrow you become a married man." Adam Copeland yelled out.

Randy shook his head now was not the time to be thinking of Abby. He turned his attention back to the blonde who was now bending down to his ear.

"Last night of freedom huh? Want to make it worth while?"

Randy smiled at the girl, before nodding his head in agreement. The girl climbed off Randy and moved away gesturing with her finger for him to follow her.

Randy pulled himself up and made his way towards her. He was about to take another step forward when someone's arm reached out and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing man? You're getting married tomorrow and you're about to throw it away on some one night stand."

Randy turned around and came face to face with Chris Beniot. "Chris keeps out of my business."

"Yeah well tomorrow it becomes Abby's business as well." Chris said.

The blonde girl had now come up to Randy. "Hey are you coming?"

Randy looked at Chris then at the blonde. "Yeah listen I'm going hang out here for a while."

"Whatever." She said before turning around and leaving.

"You made the right decision." Chris said letting go of Randy.

"Yeah but why doesn't it feel like it?" Randy said turning around to get another drink.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Abby sat on her bed staring at her wedding dress hanging up on the bathroom door. It was a strapless dress with a beaded and embroided bodice. Her veil had beads along the trim that matched the bodice.

She was happy with it, seeing as she had only two weeks to find it. They had bumped the wedding up because it was the only time off Randy could get off. Abby lay back on the bed she couldn't believe tomorrow she'd be walking down the aisle to become Mrs Randy Orton.

Abby's smile faded, she should be happy. Why wasn't she happy? 'Maybe it's because you're not sure this is what you want.' A little voice said. Abby shook her head and rolled over its just pre wedding jitters, Abby reassured herself before closing her eyes.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Dave rolled over in his bed. Word had gotten around that it was Randy's and Abby's wedding tomorrow. Dave sighed he should have told Abby how he felt instead of just leaving it up to her. I love you wasn't enough obviously.

Dave got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. He would go talk to her. He sat back down, what was he thinking? Yeah real smart move go tell Abby on the night before her wedding she made a mistake and should be marrying me instead of Randy.

He couldn't do that after he'd told her he'd be happy with whatever she chose to do.

To hell with what he'd said Dave stood up and walked over to the door, he made a mistake and so was Abby.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Randy walked into the hotel he needed to talk to Abby. He pushed the button for the elevator but walked over to the fire stairs. Maybe the climb would sober him up just a bit.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Abby sat up in bed; someone was knocking on her door. Abby pulled herself out of bed and went and opened the door. "Hey what are you doing here?" Abby said staring at Dave.

"Um hey Abby… can I come in?' Dave asked.

Abby looked Dave up and down, she'd been back in Missouri since Randy had proposed to her, getting all the preparations finished she hadn't seen Dave since that night.

"Yeah sure." Abby said stepping aside and letting Dave in the room.

Dave walked inside and instantly noticed her dress hanging up. Hanging over a chair was Abby's veil and on the table were odd bits and pieces obviously for Abby to wear tomorrow.

"So how are you?" Abby said stepping in front of Dave. She didn't like the look he had on his face as he looked at all her bridal things.

"Good um listen I need to tell you something." Dave said, he looked down into Abby's eyes, he had to tell her.

"Okay?" Abby said why did she have a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Yeah well we haven't spoken since the night you got engaged and I just wanted you to know that um well congratulations." Dave said, he mentally kicked himself for chickening out but after seeing her dress and the other stuff he loved her too much to ruin this for her.

Abby stared at Dave, had he just said congratulations.

"Never in a million years did I expect you to say that." Abby stared.

"Abby I told you I'd be happy with what ever you chose. I love you, I've loved you since that night in the hospital, but you obviously love Randy or you wouldn't be marrying him and I may not be one hundred per cent fine with it right now but I'll learn to deal with it. Randy loves you and you love him my feelings do not matter." Dave said.

Abby stared at Dave, the things he had said should have been true but a little voice in Abby's head was telling her that Dave's feeling did matter to her. She watched as he walked over to the door. Dave had his hand on the door knob when he felt Abby stop him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Randy moved away from Abby's door he had climbed the fire stairs and was about to go into Abby's room when he had heard Dave's voice. He had heard everything Dave had said and was waiting for Abby's reply when he felt the door knob begin to turn. Randy turned and ran back to the fire stairs, he cracked open the door.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Abby looked up at Dave. She felt him squeeze her hand but as he did she felt her engagement ring press against her finger. Dave felt the diamonds of her ring press against his palm and he dropped her hand. He turned and opened the door.

Abby opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. What could she say? Abby followed Dave out into the hallway. Dave turned around to Abby; Abby didn't think and quickly pulled Dave's head down to hers and kissed him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Randy saw Abby kiss Dave and shut the door, he walked back down the fire stairs to his floor and entered his room. Randy sat down on his bed, he should be furious that his fiancée was kissing another man and not just any man someone who was in love with her. But what Randy was feeling wasn't rage, Randy lay back on his bed he had a lot of thinking to do.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Dave was lost in the kiss for seconds before he pushed Abby away. "This isn't right. It's not fair to Randy or me." Dave said.

Abby ran her hand through her hair; she closed her eyes for a second then turned to look at Dave. "I'm sorry." Abby said turning around and closing the door.

Dave stared at the door; he should have never come up here in the first place.

Abby fell back against the door, what was wrong with her. She loved Randy; she was going to marry Randy. But why had what Dave said to her make her want to kiss him and not stop.

Abby looked down at her engagement ring, then slowly around the room at all her bridal things including her wedding dress, Abby felt something wet hit her hand and she realised she was crying.

Abby fell back on her bed and buried her face in her pillow and cried her self to sleep.

A/N: Alright there's another chapter don't worry look see that little button over in the far right of the screen it's the next chapter button and guess what there's one coming very soon.


	24. I Don't But Someone Else Does

Bob Orton walked down the steps into the churches basement he stood in the door way watching Abby turn in front of the mirror. Elaine fussed over her fixing her veil and fluffing out her dress.

Bob coughed to announce his presence, both woman turned and looked at him. Elaine had a huge smile on her face but Abby looked like something was bothering her.

"There just about ready up there." Bob said still looking at Abby who had now turned back to look at herself in the mirror and was casually fingering one of the beads on her dress.

Elaine and Bob shared a look, and Elaine walked over and gave Bob a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room.

"Come over here Abby." Bob said.

Abby turned around and walked over to Bob. He took her hand and spun her around. "You look beautiful, but I think your missing something." Bob said.

Abby looked down at her dress then looked at Bob. "What?"

"Well every bride needs one…a smile." Bob said with a laugh.

Abby looked at Bob and over-emphasised a smile.

"You should be beaming Abby it's your wedding day the only thing I can think of that would stop you from smiling is if you didn't want to do this." Bob said.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Abby asked sinking into a chair.

Bob went and sat down next to Abby. "Everyone gets cold feet Abby its normal."

"I don't think its cold feet more like freezing." Abby said. "I thought I wanted this but now I'm not too sure."

Abby felt tears prick at her eyes; she quickly swept her hand over her eyes.

Randy leant against the wall; he was making a bad habit out of hearing Abby's conversation, except this time he felt like she was saying exactly how he was feeling.

Bob was about to say something when he heard someone cough from the doorway. He turned around to see Randy standing there.

"Hey it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Bob said.

"Dad can you um just give us a minute." Randy said walking towards Abby.

Abby looked up at Randy, he took off his jacket and loosened his tie before sitting down next to Abby.

"So um I thought maybe we could talk." Randy said

"Yeah okay." Abby said looking at Randy. How could she tell him?

"I um figured something out last night and this is really hard to say so I'm just going to come right out and say it."

Abby stared at Randy, where was he going with this.

"I can't marry you." Randy said really quickly.

Abby blinked her eyes a few times had he just taken her job out of her hands.

"I'm sorry Abby it's just I don't love you not in a 'lets get married' kind of way. I thought I did I was so sure of it but what I realised was I wasn't falling in love with you I was re-discovering the love that use to be between us. I know you probably hate me right now"

Abby knew it was time to speak up. "Randy I don't hate you; how could I when I was just about to tell you the same thing."

This caused Randy to smile. "Really?"

"When I first came here I thought we'd go back to being friends but then after you left me in the airport for three hours the hate I felt for you from high school returned I thought you hadn't changed and it soon became clear to me that you had changed and old feelings came back I was falling in love with a Randy Orton long gone I just didn't realise it until now."

"I wanted to make up what happened between me and you so badly I just never realised that saying sorry and starting a fresh would have done I went too far and for both things I'm sorry."

There was a small awkward silence before Abby leaned over and hugged Randy.

"I guess we should let everyone know." Abby said with a small laugh.

"No." Randy said standing u and pulling Abby up with him. "I have to tell everyone, you need to be somewhere else."

Abby looked up at Randy as she felt him slip something into her hand. She looked down and saw his car keys.

"See Abby I may not love you but there is someone who does. And I'm guessing you love him as well." Randy said before turning and heading for the stairs.

"Randy wait." Abby said walking over and pulling him into another hug and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Thankyou." Abby said.

Both Randy and Abby walked up the stairs together, Randy turned and headed towards the main part of the church where there was a lot of noise from a lot of annoyed people and Abby giving Randy a quick wave headed out to the parking lot.

As Abby climbed into the driver's seat and got her dress under control, she began removing her veil. As Abby turned the keys in the ignition something instantly hit her.

What would she say to Dave?

A/N: Alright I know I said that this chapter was coming soon and that was ages ago but if you could see how many times I've re-wrote this thing first it was Randy then Dave then Randy twice more before I finally picked Dave if you don't like it please let me know but as constructively as possible. Oh and the next chapter may be the last as I already have two other story ideas ready and rearing to go.


	25. Bottom Of My Heart

Dave looked down at his watch for the millionth time since he had gotten to the arena, Abby was probably just becoming Mrs Randy Orton and that thought made him feel sick. He had hoped maybe last night would have done something but what more could he do. If Abby wanted to marry Randy then she was marrying Randy.

Dave felt something hit him in the back of the head and turned around to see Matt Hardy looking very annoyed, Dave bent down and picked up the water bottle and chucked it out of the ring.

"C'mon Dave you were the one who got me up to come down here to practice." Matt said.

Dave spun around. "Sorry what were you saying?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby got out of the car and entered the arena suddenly very aware she was still in her wedding dress; she looked left and right having no idea where Dave would be. She randomly walked towards a door and opened it finding nothing or more importantly no one. This could take a while Abby thought continuing down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how about from there I try and put you in the twist of fate and you reverse it?" Matt said.

Dave nodded as he turned with his back to the ramp. "Yeah that'll be good so it should be me standing here then."

Matt was about to go at Dave when he noticed something at the top of the ramp, he tilted his head to the side and saw a white dress and he couldn't help but smile when he saw who it was.

"Now whose day dreaming? What are you staring at" Dave said turning around.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abby's feet felt like they were glued to the spot as she locked eyes with Dave. Any adrenaline she'd had before was now long gone.

Dave stared up at Abby; she looked like a deer caught in headlights. Dave climbed out of the ring and began walking up towards her.

Abby took a deep breath as Dave approached her; she felt her hands shaking and quickly folded her arms to hide them.

"What are you doing here? Where's Randy?" Dave said now standing in front of Abby.

Abby took a deep breath. "We didn't get married. We're not going too." Abby said staring into Dave's eyes.

Dave wanted to smile but kept it inside. "Why?" he asked.

Abby closed her eyes before turning her gaze to the floor which had suddenly become very interesting. Dave reached out and gently tilted her head back up towards him; he left his hand there for a few seconds longer.

Abby let out a small sigh, she'd missed the way it felt when Dave touched her. She felt his hand drop and knew that she had to tell him.

"When I looked at myself this morning in this wedding dress, I didn't see myself standing next to Randy in it. I couldn't walk down that aisle and marry the wrong man. "

"I was so worried about what you wanted, what Randy wanted, what was right, what was wrong that I didn't stop to think what I wanted. And Dave I want you. I love you s o much and I want to love you tomorrow and the next day and however many more after that. That is if I haven't totally screwed up any chance I had with you." Abby said, she looked into Dave's eyes trying to read his emotions.

Dave just stared at Abby, it seemed like a dream. What could he say too that.

Abby watched as Dave began shaking his head, she knew what was coming. He didn't love her anymore. She'd screwed up and now had no one. Abby turned and began walking into the back.

Dave was bought out of his thoughts when Abby began to walk away from him. Where was she going? He ran after her and caught her arm before she disappeared behind the curtain.

Abby turned to look at Dave, her vision was blurry from her tears.

Dave reached up and wiped away her tears before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Abby's lips.

"I love you Abby. Just tell me this is final that you're not going to go running back to Randy tomorrow."

Abby looked right into Dave's eyes. "I promise from the bottom of my heart you're going to have to get use to having me around cause I never want to leave you again."

Abby smiled at Dave, before reaching up and kissing him. As she felt him pick her up, Abby wrapped her legs around him deepening the kiss.

Abby smiled to herself, this was the way love was supposed to be.

A/N: Okay that's it. Finished all done for another story. I hope you liked it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and that's it I'm out of here.

Oh and look out for my new story it'll be up momentarily.


End file.
